Hetaoni: All together
by ShiverWolf1019
Summary: Five Girls enter the haunted mansion and find themselves trapped inside along with the twelve nations, who are stuck there as humans. They are then forced to fight alongside the others to escape the mansion and it's murderous host. Germany/Ludwig x OC, Italy/Feliciano x OC, Canada/Matthew x OC, England/Arthur x OC , America/Alfred x OC
1. Chapter 1

He wasnt the only one who heard the rumors. While he was hiding from training listening to the conversation some one else was doing the same thing. Her eyes were focused on the floor as she leaned against the support poleof the small shop. She had been there for a while she heard all of them telling the rumors of the mansion, she heard them all say that they were too scared to go. She wasn't scared to go it sounded more like fun, maybe her friends would come too. She was about to go out the door when an angry German looking man charged into the buildiing. He stomped up to the Italian who was trying to hide behind the teenagers. "Italy!" he screamed and stomped up to the trembling brunette. "you've skipped out on training! Ten extra laps!" and he picked the Italian up by his uniform and carried him out the door.

_That was unusual. _She thought. Then she went to go find her friends and tell them about her new discovery.

"Ugh how long is it going to take to get there?" A british accent complained

"It shouldnt be that far away. from what those kids said it would be about four hours away we've only been walking for an hour," a second voice answered

"Well we'll be there soon kay what do you think its gonna be like in there?" a third Voice asked.

"Well I'm just pumped to go! I think itll be awesome so we gonna stay the night there?" said the fourth.

The fifth just stayed quiet.

"Yep." the second voice answered "and whoever complains first loses." She smirked twirling her short brown hair on her finger.

"well clearly that's going to be me! Your all going to be begging to go home before we're ther for an hour." Said the first

"I doubt it Suri, Your scared of your own shadow you'll be the one begging to leave."

"Will not!" Suri said "Caroline will be! I bet you money on this!

Caroline smacked her friend "What makes you thin iwill!

"I dunno Eve is the one who started it." Suri

"Erica When are we gonna get there?" Eve asked the leader of their little group.

"It'll be a while why dont you take some pictures to keep your mind off it." Erica, the first voice offered. "Didn't you bring your camera?"

"I did!" She reached into her bag and pulled out her camera. It was one of those fancy ones that developed the pictures right then and there so you could see them faster. "I brought Six rolls of film with me."

"Why so many?"_ normally she'd only take two out with her._

"Cuz im gonna take tons of pictures on the way there and im taking a ton of the mansion so i can have proof to tell people we stayed the night there." She hung her camera around her neck and continued walking again.

"Hey Erica?" The fifth person finally said

"Yes?" she said looking toward her usually quiet friend Keira.

"Do you really think that the mansions haunted?" Keira asked

"I dont think so it was just a rumor. The place might not even be there."

Keira nodded. Then began humming a tune quietly. The three in back starteed to bicker again about who was going to lose, betting money every now and again.

"Hopefully we'll just get there soon." Erica muttered as they continued down the trail.

"Holy hell this thing is huge!"Eve exclamied as they stood on the front lawn of the old mansion.

"Yea it is." Erica agreed "I wonder how long it's been here, it looks really old. It doesn't even have any cracks on the walls."

"Maybe its cause of the vines"Caroline pointed to the ivy climbing up the outside of the walls. "Maybe its like keeping it together or something."

"Could be." Suri added. "Come on let's quit waiting around here all day and go in." She ran towards the door and grabbed the knob. "What the hell?" She let go of the knob and rubbed her hands together.

"What?" all four asked.

She continued rubbing her hands "that knob is freezing. It must be from being outside in the cold weather we've been having."

_Oh yea, _Erica thought_, this is the first nice day in a while. Iv'e had to wear a sweater all week but today we dressed for warmer weather. _She tugged absentmidedly on her bllack tank top. The weather had been nice enough today she thought she'd wear it along with her jeans and shoes. She had brought another shirt just in case though it probly wouldnt do anything.

"let me do it then." Erica gasped when she touched the knob. _Damn this is cold_. She turned it quickly and let go of it, then proceeded to blow on the hand that touched it.

Keira pushed the door open slowly and they all walked in. for an old mansion their wasnt any dust on the furniture it looked as if it had been lived in until today. Sunlight shone in through the windows there wasnt even any dust in the air. Caroline walked over and looked at the fireplace that stood at the end of the room. "I wonder who lived here." she wondered out loud." And when they left."

Suri and Eve dissapated into the room, Erica stayed by the door she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong here very wrong. _No. Its just an old mansion your just scared. Man up!. _Suddenly she felt strange. A flow of scents invaded her nose, roses,tea,tomatoes? _Why of all the things in this place am I smelling tomatoes? _She thought, then shook her head, her heariing also increased dramatically as she stood by the door. She could hear all of her friends breathing and their feet ruffle against the carpeted floor. _What the-? _Then as suddenly as it came her heightend senses vanished and returned to normal. She shook her head again "weird" she muttered.

They took all of their pictures with them i guess" Suri stated and looking at the walls,bringing Erica back to reality. They were bare with no pictures or portraits, nothing to show the previous owner.

Eve was reaching under the couch in the middle of the room trying to reach something but her arms were too short "Erica your arms are longer come here and see what this is. Erica stayed put, refusing to leave the still open door then reluctantly went to the couch. She bent down and reached under touching something cold and metal. She grabbed it then pulled it out and showed it to her was a metal cross.

"whats this?" Eve questioned taking the cross in her own hand.

"Its an Iron cross," Erica informed "it was a symbol stating that someone was a high rank of the German or Prussian army it was used in both of the world ?" she asked and saw that the others were staring at her.

"When did you learn this?" Suri asked

"I paid attention in school, unlike a few that i know." She smirked and took the iron cross again "Maybe the person who used to live here was a veteren. and he dropped this when he left." She put the cross in her bag. Then she heard the scream.

Suri had resumed inspecting the walls, not taking part of Ericas history lesson, and now towering over her was a huge grey...thing. Its black eyes stared down at the girl its claws reaching out for her. She screamed again and ran towards the door but just before she got there the door slammed shut of its own got there and turned the knob but it was no use it was locked from the outside.

Caroline looked back again the monster was slowly advancing on her. She jumped over the couch to her friends "The door..Its locked " They didn't hear her they were in to much shock from the moster on the other side of the couch. "What do we do?" Caroline panicked, fear in her voice.

Erica reached behind and grabbed a poker from the fireplace. "You four are gonna run and im gonna stay here and distract it." She branished the item like it was a base ball bat.

Her friends objected "no we're not leaving you here."

"Fine but at least let me hit it so we have time to run kay? then ill be right behind you i promise"she looked at her friends then Suri pulled out a can of mace from her bag, "Ill help you maybe we can hit it then blind it that'll help us gain more time." Erica nodded at her friend then began yelling at the monster.

"Hey fathead! Come get me!" She ran to the oppisite side of the hallway, behind the couch. Suri followed. "Come you bloody twit!" Her voice rang out in her accent.

The monster, who apparently did not like to be insulted, started to walk towards them growling. When he was a pace away he started swiping at them with his claws. Both ducked and dodgedas the monster assulted . "Now!" Suri yelled as she dodged a claw that could've taken off her head. The other three dashed down the hallway. When she was certain they were a good ways down the hallway Erica began to attack with the fire poker, hitting the monster in its ugly, oversized head. She felt as if she had done this all before, her body moving on it's own to dive out of the way and swing at they monster. Suri found her chance to spray the mace as Erica blocked one of its claws from taking off her arm. Suri sprayed the monster in its eyes using the whole can. While the monster was screaming in pain and covering his eyes Erica stabbed it in the stomach with the poker. She gagged as she saw a grey mud trickle down the poker and onto her hands. She then felt she was being tugged, she looked over to see Suri pulling her by her arm away from the monster and down the hall.

"We've got to move I think we pissed it off" Suri said as they were running down the hall. They both ran faster as they heard an angered scream from down the hall. Erica turned her head back to see if the monster was following them. just as she did she ran into something solid and fell backwards to the floor. she looked up to see a large man standing in the hall way in front of her. His blonde hair and blue eyes stared down at her as he extended his free hand to her, while his other hand held a whip. She felt like she had seen this man before but she was in too much shock to remember.

"Who are these guys?" A voice behind him said. As she took the blonde's hand she saw that the guy behind her was smaller, with white hair and red eyes. He had a smile on his face that screamed trouble. "Did you meet our friend yet?" he asked her. She and Suri both nodded and then they heard loud thudding down the hallway, the monster, with the poker still in its stomach was pounding down the hall way.

"Go now and run to the stairs we'll be right there." The blonde said with a heavy German accent.

They turned tail and ran down the hall coming to a stop at the stairs. "W-What...what if.. they don't make..it..?" Suri asked between breaths.

Erica tried to control her breathing with little success. "Then.. we find Eve and ...Caroline and...Keira..our..selves." Five minutes later they had their breathing normal again and their hearts weren't racing but still the two they met earlier had not returned to get them.

"I don't think they made it." Suri said.

" Me neith- wait." She thought she heard something, her hearing had heightened again. The sound of two pairs of heavy shoes on wood." They're coming"

Suri looked at her questioningly "How do you know I can't hear anything."

Erica waved her quiet. " I can." She shut her eyes. The heaviest of the pairs of footsteps kept coming out of pattern ,one of the feet would drag along the floor. "The blonde ones limping" she said as she opened her eyes , again. Then ran down the hall.

Suri chased after her "How do you know?"

"I'll explain later, kay? But right now we gotta help them."

When they found the two the Blonde, as he was known to Erica, was in fact limping. His leg was bleeding and he had his arm around the white haired one for support but it wasnt doing any good for him. The silver haird one had a gash on his cheek and his sword was being drageed by his other hand along with the whip. Erica ran up to them and took the Blondes other arm and put it around her neck to help him. Suri took the weapons from the Silver one without any complaint from him. They walked in silence down the hall up the stairs and down another hall into a room that had an iron door, "what's that?" Suri asked the silver one who was behind her and Erica.

"The only safe place in this damn mansion"

Erica turned around in front of the Iron door. She was about to ask the Silver one what the monster was when she heard the door moving. Before she got the chance to move out of the way the door swung outwards hard and hit her in the side of the head. She only stayed conscious to hear the Silver haired one yell "Dammit Alfred!" then she passed out into a world of black.

When Suri and Erica told them to run Eve, keira and Caroline did exactly that. They ran down the hallway tugging on the doors that lined the halls, but each of them were locked. When they ran up the stairs they nearly ran into the Three men at the top of the stairs. A tall blonde, a Japanese man and a guy with silver hair and red eyes. They all stared at the two who had almost ran them over.

"Please!" Eve begged "you have to help our friends! There's this monster thing down there and they said they'd be coming right after us but they haven't yet."

Caroline began coughing harshly. Her asthma had stated to act up and now it was difficult for her to breath. She keeled over coughing into her arm and shaking.

The blonde looked over to the Japanese man. "Kiku, take these two back to the safe room. We'll go look for their friends, we'll be back soon. Keep an eye on Feliciano." The japanese man nodded an the two left down the stairs.

"come with me I'll take you where it's safe." The man said quietly. Eve tugged Carolines hand and she slowly got up leaning on her friend and coughing every now and again Keira went to the other side to help support her on their way to the safe room.

When the got past the iron door they saw that the safe room could be more like a really small house. There was a kitchen in the corner with an oven and sink with food crates beside them. A square table was placed in the center with stools an chairs surrounding it. In the corner adjasent the kitchen there was a wall with ten beds in wo rows facing each other. In the corner oppiste the door there was a door, which Eve presumed was a bathrooom. The room was cozy and even made her feel protected the only thing that made Eve feel alarmed was the seven men in front of her staring at her like she was a foreign object.

She was scared to say anything as the tallest one there started to walk closer to her. He had light brown hair and violet eyes, that glinted of something pure evil but his smile was friendly. He wore a scarf and a long coat with a medal on the breast. "Where did you come from?" He said happily, Eve was pretty sure he was Russian.

She forced herself to talk but it was a whisper. "I came from outside, we came here because we were playing a game to see who could last the longest when we saw the monster and the door shut."

He reached out and ruffled Eve's brown hair with his gloved hand "Its all right little one we'll protect you while your here." His smile grew" we can use you three for bait"

Eve backed away from the creepy Russian shaking and accidently bumped into Caroline who had stopped coughing and stood next to her now, Keira moved in front of her protectively. Suddenly another one jumped in front of them with a brown uniform and a bomber jacket. He started yelling at the Russian "Dude Ivan don't say that man that's freaky we're not them using bait." He turned to the three nodding "I'm sorry for my friend he's an ass. I'm Alfred! I'm the hero! You'll be staying with us now till we get out of here."

Caroline raised her hand"Umm who exactly is we?"

Alfred stood next to them and began pointing out everyone and naming them off. He started with the smiling Russian" thats Ivan, don't touch his scarf or he'll kill you." Next was Antonio, A man with green eyes and a cheerfull face. then Kiku Honda, the japanes man who brought them,with black hair that stood out against his white uniform and brown eyes. Alfred pointed to the two Twins that had been in the back of the crowd both had curls that stuck out on their heads "And those are the Vargas twins, Lovino and Feliciano. Feli is the happy one Lovi is the one that looks like he's bored."

The one with the green eyes, Lovi, retorted angrily with " I am bored you damn burger stuffer."

His brother, Feli the one with brown eyes, said cheerfully " Dont mind Lovi he doesn't like any thing."

"Alright now that introductions are over let's get to work on dinner! You three can go sit on the beds for now we'll be done in a bit" Alfred said pushing the two towards the corner with the beds. When he was sure that they were comfortable on the beds he ran to the kitchen.

Kiera was staring at the place where everyone was just standing was it her or did she see a man there? _Yes, he is there, I can see him but it looks like hes invisible almost._ She tapped Eve on the shoulder,"You see him don't you?" He was in a long coat with fur on the sides and he was holding alittle brown bear.

"Yes i do are we the only ones who can?" Eve said Keira shrugged then whispered loudly "hey!" The man looked up at them surprised that they were talking to him. She made a waving motion to him calling him over. He walked over shyly and slowly. He had the same hair color as the russian and the same colored eyes but his werent evil they looked sad more than anything else. He had a hair curl like the vargas twing but his was more of a spiral. "Are we the olny ones who can see you?" Keira asked

His voice was quiet " For now yes i'm being invisible it must be wearing off though,eh."

"Uh huh" Caroline said flatly " Well whats your name?"

"I'm Matthew Williams" he said and saluted " you can call me Mattew though and this "he lifted his bear "is mr. Kumajiro"

At once Keira's eyes lit up at the sight of the little bear "Awwwwww, He's cute!"

"Would you like to hold him?" He asked a little louder than before, he was also starting to become a little less see through.

"Is that alright with you?" Keira asked. Mathew nodded and handed her the little bbear. She took him and began petting his head. The bear seemed to be enjoying it he was making little noises that sounded happy.

"So why where you invisible?" Eve asked.

" Ivan scares me and it usually happens anyway," he looked down. "no one really remembers me."

"Not even Aflred? I've noticed you two look alike , are you brothers?" Caroline questioned remembering how Alfred introduced everyone but him.

Matthew continued to look down. "He remembers me occasionally. He asked me to play baseball before and when I go to his house he uses my name, but other than that im usually forgotten."

The three girls were quiet untll Keira spoke, "Well, Matthew, I won't ever forget you. I promise."

The Canadian looked up at her. "Really?" Kiera nodded and then he gave a little laugh. "I'd promise the same thing but I don't even know your names."

Keira pointed to Eve then to Caroline"That's Eve and thats Caroline, and I'm Keira."

He laughed again, he was now fully visible. "All right I promise never to forget you guys either,eh"

The Japanese man poked his head around the corner. "The food is ready, Matthew- san would you bring our three guest to the table.

They were just about to get up when they heard knocking on the iron door. Alfred jumped out of his seat yelling" I got it!" then he flew to the door kicking it open. They heard "Dammit Alfred!" Then Alfred screaming "did I break her?" The three girls ran to the door, they saw Suri haloding a huge sword and a whip, but when they looked down they saw Erica face down on the floor not moving. The Albino was supporting Blonde they saw earlier who was now bleeding from a cut on his leg.

The Alibino dragged his hand down his face, "We'll if you didn't break her head open she's probably dead, you moron."

Erica's mind was concious to the sound of someone screaming "I'm the HERO!"

"Shut up.." she mumbled. It felt like someone was beating on the side of her head with a mallet and when she touched the spot, where she was hit she winced from the pain. Her eyes were still closed trying to block out the light she was on her stomaach with her face buried in something that smelled like bedsheets. She reached out with her hands and grabbed something soft _A Blanket? _Then she felt waht her sore head was resting and opened her eyes _A pillow, im in a bed, but who put me here? _She rolled to her side and was rolling to her back when she realized she was on the end of the bed already. She reached out but nothing was there to hold on to and she thudded to the floor landing on her back. "Damn." she muttered as she layed on the floor. From down here she saw the bottom of another bed next to her, From her position it looked just like her bed except for underneath this bed there was a green jacket and two black boots.

Then the bed started to move and a head poked over the side. It was the Blonde. "What are you doing down there?" he asked in his German accent.

She said casually "oh you know just enjoying the view down here," she saw him raise an eyebrow and started waving her hands as she realized what she just said had another meaning, "no! thats not what I meant I was being sarcastic! I didn't mean it that way!" She blushed and looked away to the items under the bed again. "Sorry if you were trying to sleep." She apologized quietly.

"It is fine. I couldn't get to sleep anyway, the only thing separating the kitchen and this room is the wall and it doesn't do much when you have at least ten people all arguing over stupid things."

She looked under her bed and found her own shoes and bag, then began rumaging through it untill she pulled out her sketch pad and pencils. "Do you mind if I stay here then? I'll be quiet."

"Nein i don't mind just dont fall off your bed again and hit your head."

"Thank you." She said and climbed back onto the bed. The Blonde put his head back on his pillow and put his gloved hands behind his head. She remembered his leg being bloody and now noticed that it was fine even the fabric had been cleaned and no trace of blood was on it. "Hey your legg got better."

He lifted his leg in the air. "_Ja,_ Feli healed it with book that he has. It comes in handy a lot around here." He looked at her "sorry about your head. He tried to heal it but my guess is it didn't work."

Erica waved her hand at him. "Its fine, I'm just glad your okay your the one who was fighting the monster not 's your name by the way?" she asked, she didn't want to refer to his as the Blonde the whole time they were here.

"I am Ludwig, and the one who was with me was Gilbert mein bruder." he said putting his leg down again. "and yours?"

"I'm Erica. I came here with my friends Eve, Caroline, Keira and Suri. It was my idea to come here." She looked down at her sketch pad. _It's my fault that we're stuck here, and now these guys have to watch our backs along with their own, _She thought.

Ludwig saw her looking worried and seeing her pad,quickly asked "You draw?"

She looked up at him fully aware he was changing the subject. "Not very good, you can see if you'd like." She handed the sketch pad to him.

His eyes scanned the pages. Most of them were of wolves but there were a few that were of flowers or peolple. " I like this one" he said handing it back to her. It was a picture of a bunch of leaves floating through the air while a child's out streched hand reached to grab one. "Its nice."

"I worked hard on it, its not even done yet. It needs something I just cant figure out what." she said tapping her pencil to her lip and coming up with nothing The noisy people on the other side of the wall were distracting her. "I cant think it's too noisy I'm going to go see the others."

"Ill come to Feli is probably getting into trouble as we speak." He sat on the end of his bed and reached down to pull on his boots and put his jacket on. After she put her stuff away Erica stod up and stretched her legs were sore from use but she ignored it.

As soon as they came from behind the wall, Ludwig was slammed to the ground by a blue blur."West I thought you were dead!" The albino, Gilbert squeaked. _Oh yea, Ludwig said they were brothers, no wonder he's worried about him._ Erica thought. She was about to ask where she was and who the other people in the room where when she was attacked as well by someone.

"I thought you were dead too! That wanker Alfred slammed that door so hard into your head we thought it cracked your head right open!" Suri said as she hugged Erica to the floor. Erica turned so that her friend was now on her back. "im fine I'm fine." She coughed as more weight was added onto her back. She looked back and saw that Caroline and Kiera and a tiny bear, had joined the little pile on top of her. "Your all right?" Keira asked her the bear climbing onto her head. Erica nodded and began to laugh. A tiny bird now sat on her head.

"Get back here Gilbird." Gilbirt said laying on his brother, who was trying to pry him off.

"You named yoour bird after yoou?" Erica asked.

"Uh ya! He's as awesome as I am he deserves an awesome name." he looked back to someone she couldn't see "Ita! West is awake!"

" !" was all Erica heard as she saw another body land on Ludwig's. he had brown hair with a curl on the side and he landed on ludwigs face crying with an Italian accent , "I thought you were going to die, you weren't waking up, Alfred told me you were just sleeping though and Gilbert took pictures of you with Eve's camera though and we're going to hang them up so everybody can see your sleepy face and- "

Ludwigs face reddend "you will not!"

The little Italian just ignored it though and resumed hugging his friend. Eve ran up in ffront of them with her camera. "Come one everyone smile" She said and took three pictures. She handed one to Gilbert and he pumped his fist "I'm so hanging this up!"

"All right get off me you guys, I cant breath." Erica stood up and for the first time noticed and was fully aware of the other seven men in the room. She looked to her friends "how long have i been out, where are we and why are we surrounded by guys?"

Caroline took Ericas hand and pulled her towards the table, "Come on you have a lot to hear."

Eve watched Ericas face as Caroline explained. She couldn't hear what they were saying but could sometimes point out what was being told by Erica's emotions,like when she winced and touched her head showing that Caroline was talking about how Alfred slammed the door into her head.

"Hey!"

_Well speak of the devil._

"We're going to look for Arthur ,Wang and Francis, you coming?"

"Who?" _There's more?_

"Two others that were with us when we got here but we split up and now we're going to search for them."

Eve looked at her empty hands. "I dont have anything to protect my self I mean i had my can of mace but I used it all on that monster."

Alfred waved it off, "Its all right man we got a pretty good group of fighters going, so you'll be well protected. You don't have to worry about anything."He smiled and laughed proudly "Hahahahaha!"

"Fine ill go with you." She looked towards her friend at the table "You guys wanna come?"

Erica had her head on the table sighing. "No i'm going to stay here my head cant take any more of this."

Suri came from the kitchen and sat by Erica "i'll stay here and keep her company and keep her away from all these men'" Gilbert shot her a look.

"I'll go, I've got nothing better to do here." Keira had given the bear back to Matthew and was now standing by the table where her two friends sat.

"Someone's gotta watch you two together, and these guys don't know how to handle you." Caroline said, not seeing the dirty look Alfred was giving her.

The search party was made up of Alfred, Ivan, Kiku,Gilbert and the three newcomers. Ludwig had wanted to go but his brother told him not to. "You should stay West, your leg." Then he nodded towards the Italian brothers in the kitchen. Lovino was leaning against the counter while Feliciano was stirring something in a large pot while humming a tune.

They had been standing near the first two beds, close together, their body launguage showing that it was a private conversation. Eve was down by the last two beds closest to the wall, she was going through her bag leaving the things she didn't want to take on the bed when the albino pulled his brother over. She didn't want to eavsedrop but she couldn't help overhearing their conversation.

"But it's been healed, remember?" He had clearly not gotten the hint.

Out of the corner of her eye , she saw Gilbert look over his brother towards the twins grabbed his brothers shoulder and dropped his voice but not low enough to the point where Eve couldn't hear him. "Listen West, you gotta stay here with Ita okay? Roma- Lovino said he almost had a heart attack when I dragged you in here. We don't need Ita freaking out while we're here, those things are enough to deal with, without the little guy crying all the time."

Ludwig took this into thought. "Fine I will stay. But you better watch yourself. He worries about you too,you know."

Gilbert took his hand off of his brothers shoulder and pulled out his sword " I know but I'm way to awesome to have anything happen to me." He smiled at his brother then took off towards the rest of the group that was getting ready.

Eve put the last of her unneeded items on the bed. All together she had brought small blanket, a pair of clothes to sleep in, two bottles of water,her camera, and the film rolls.

_Wow, I don't really need to take any of this stuff. But if I go out there with nothing they'll think i was just listening to their conversation..which i was but i really did come in here to put away my stuff. I'll just put my blanket in my bag and leave everything else except for my camera. _

She stuffed her blanket in her bag then hung the camera cord around her neck. "Maybe i can take some pictures of the mansion while we're searching for the others."

Eve went to join the others who were talking about were too look for the missing was addressing the group, "I think we shou;d start on the fourth floor and work our way down." They all agreed and headed out of the saferoom with Eve trailing behing her two friends at the back of the group. Before she left she saw Suri look at her and she mouthed "be safe" Eve nodded and shut the large iron door going to the other who were waiting in the middle of the hall.

Alfred was tapping his foot impaciently with a worried look on his face. "come on, come on, come on, I wanna fight them before another Thing shows up."

"How many times have you fought it?" Caroline had asked as they started to climb the stairs to the third floor.

"Twice and it gets bigger each time" Ivan said with a smile that made Eve shiver. They all walked in silence until they reached the fourth floor. There were two doors, the first room was empty and they all jumped when they heard a thud from the room next door. Kiku put a finger to his lips and drew out his katana. The others did the same with their weapons and walked quietly out the door and into the hallway by the closed door to the other room. They heard another thud followed by a voice yelling "Dammit,aru!" They all dropped their weapons with a sigh.

_It must be one of the others._Eve thought. After putting away his sword Kiku opened the door to the room and Eve saw the three men they were looking for. A man in a green uniform with a red armband ran up to Kiku yelling "You found us , aru!"

Gilbert pushed by Kiku and walked up to a man in the middle of the room. He was wearing a bright blue uniform with red pants and a little blue cape around his collor. "hey where you guys been?"

The man in blue answerd in a French accent, "we we're looking for you when we saw the monster and ran for our lives. We couldnt outrun it so we decided to fight it, and when we won we resumed our search for you,. Then we heard little squeakes while we we're searching this floor and found the tiny fluffly thing in the wall."

Gilberts face lit up "Did you manage to get it out?"

The Frenchman shook his head, "No,mon ami, it will not budge. Arthur is trying now but...ah..as you can see..." He looked towards the scene in the corner.

A blonde man in a green uniform was pulling on something white that seemed to be stuck inside the wall. The man was making loud grunt's and the white thing was...squeaking?

The group stepped up to the sight, the man who had his eyes closed, opened them and saw everybody staring at him. Startled he let go of the little blob and fell backwards into the Gilbert who was behind him. "Don't you know better than to interupt a man while he's working?" The man yelled. His thick brows furrowing in anger.

Eve and her friends all crowded around the little blob. It was a small white ball of fluff with bright blue eyes and a mark that looked like glasses under his eyes.

"Hey Alfred it looks just like you." Caroline was poking the little thing while Eve rubbed his cheeks with her finger.

"No way! Lemme see!" Alfred yelled and ran up to see. Caroline give him her spot and went to stand by Keira who was being introduced to the three new people in the group by Gilbert.

"This is Francis Bonnefoy, Wang Yoa and Arthur Kirkland." The two girls bowed their heads and introduced them selves as well. "That one over there is Eve." Caroline said pointing over by the wall, where Eve was still rubbing the blobs cheeks.

"Hey there little guy you look just like me." Alfred smiled and began poking the cheek Eve wasn't rubbing.

"What is this thing?" Eve asked the fluff becoming agitated at Alfred had started to make a high squeaky growling noise.

"Its a mochi." Alfred said as the mochi begand to bite his finger with its little toothless mouth.

"A mochi? What does it d-" She stopped as they all turned towards the open door leading to the hall. Heavy footsteps were echoing down the hall.

_ . ._

"Oh no." Alfred whispered beside her. Eve looked towards her friends, and was shocked. Kiku, Arthur, and Gilbert were all standing in front of Caroline and Kiera with the weapons out._Theyd protect us newcomers when we have nothing to defend ourselves with._ Wang,Ivan and Francis had dashed silently over next to the door to poised in a stanced to ambush the creature they knew was approaching.

Then the lights went dark and they heard the door slam shut as the monster bellowed. Everyone froze, they were now stuck inside the room with the monster who wanted to kill them all.

The ones who had stayed behind instead of exploring in the mansion had decided to do their own tasks away from each other making the aferoom eerily quiet. Ludwig was cleaning the food in the crates off for the third time with a rag he had found and dampened in the kitchen sink. Matthew, who was sitting at the table,was messing with Mr. Kumajiro poking him them letting the bear bite the sleeves of his coat. The two twins and Antonio were in the kitchen cleaning the pots they had useed for the food serveed earlier on. Erica had gone back to sleep mumbling before about her head starting to hurt again . Suri was sitting on the floor by Erica's bed, she had felt aawkwward out there alone so she had come to sit by her friend. She had her back rested against the pole of the bed frame and her head was angled toward the ceiling with eyes closed in deep thought.

_"I don't know what it is" _Her conversation with Erica before she her head began to hurt._"I just get these moment when i can hear and smell better than before, but they only last for about a minute, then i just return to normal." _She was running her thumb over the silver chain that hung around her neck. _"I also got thiis feeling when we came into the mansion, I thought it was fear but i'm not sure anymore..." _She put a hand to the back of her head and excused herself to go try and rest.

Now Erica was sleeping again leaving Suri to go over their shared words. _I felt weird when we came here too, but it was a draining feeling, _Suri thought, and remember walking through the door and feeling what she thought felt like,hitting a brick wall. Her energy had suddenly felt drained like the house itself was taking it away. She was surprised that she could fight the monster when she and Erica had tried to keep it occupied. While they were fighting she had felt a connection to Erica, she had no idea what it was but she could feel it there and it had stayed there ever since they entered the cursed mansion. Then their was the presence she felt...As soon as they had passed the gate she felt a strong presence eminating from the mansion. She had determined that it wasn't the monster because it didn't grow or shrink when it attacked them but she had heard a voice as they fought. It was chanting words she couldn't understand as it flowed through her mind and it was only Suri who could hear it. She wouldn't mention the last to anyone but she would tell Erica about the other feelings when she got up, she had to tell some one.

She got up and walked out to the table where Matthew was. She sat herself on the chair oppisite of him, hanging her head, ignoring his questioning look. She was tracing a pattern with her finger on the wooden table when she felt something poke her head. When she looked up she found herself staring into the face of the little polar bear that Matthew carried around. "Hey there little guy." She scratched behind his ear then he took off again towards his owner, who was now hanging _his_ head. "Hey what's wro-!" She finished the sentence with a yell and thrust her head onto her lap. She heard the voice in her head but it was screaming this time. It was a painful scream and she felt a sharp pain in her back causing her to scream again, she was now surrounded by evreryone who had stayed behind, even Erica who must have woken up the first time she yelled. They were all looking at her with worry except for Feliciano whose face was full of fear.

"Suri! Suri!" Matthew was yelling name but it sounded fuzzed out, like she was wearing earmuffs. Her vision started to become hazy, blurring around the edges. The pain starteed spreading into her arms and legs, she couldn't feel her fingers anymore, but she felt herself being picked up and carried. Antonio's face came into view and she guessed it was him who was now setting her on a bed. Then she saw Matthew's face and a little ball of light next to him, the light directed its rays into her eyes, blinding her. _A flashlight, he's checking my reaction to it. _

The pain in her back started to subside and she found she could move her fingers again. Her vision cleared and she could now see a circle of worried faces gathered around her. Antonio grinned "You okay chica?" She nodded and tried to sit up but fell back down as Lovino exploded at her. "Lay back down are fucking trying to kill yourself? What the fuck was that? You nearly made me drop the bowl in my hands from your damn screaming!"He added some Italian, Suri guessed to that rant and stormed off to the kitchen again. When he left she got up feeling how she had before her episode, and stood despite Felicianos pleas to stay down."I'm fine, I dont know what that was but i feel fine now." She looked towards Ludwig who had just finished conversing with Erica, "When will the others be back?"

he shrugged and pushed some of his hair back, "Time isn't right here, I honestly cant tell you when they'll be back."


	2. To Disappear and Reappear

Caroline woke up to the sound of high pitched squeaking She opened her eyes and saw the white ceiling of the room above her. She was on her back and when she tried to get up she could not because something, _no, _she looked down, _someone_ heavy was on top of her stomach. She saw the large form begin to move, then her dread started to form and grow as she saw the cream colored scarf and the ash-brown hair. Ivan had face down on Carolines stomach with one hand draped over her while his other was curled up into a fist by his side, holding his pipe. He looked just like a kid sleeping, a giant sleeping kid that had a pipe he'd smash your face in with.

Caroline looked around her Kiku, Wang, and Arthur were conversing in the corner of the room opposite the one she and Ivan occupied. The others, though, were not there. _Maybe they just went back to the saferoom._ She told herself, trying to push away the fear that something had happened to them. She turned to the other corners and saw the little mochi, he smiled at her and squeaked. She tried to get up again but the Russian using her as a pillow wouldn't let her up. She was going to ask for help but she didn't want to be rude and interrupt the conversation so she decided she'd wake up the sleeping man herself.

"Ivan." She whispered trying to sound sweet. "Ivan, come on its time to get up." The man didn't move so Caroline tried tapping his shoulder lightly, still nothing. She layed back down and put her hands behind her head, she'd just lay here till he got up then.

"Caroline-san! Your awake!" She raised her head at the voice. The trio was now walking towards her and they all sat down by her feet. "Sorry we could not help you but due to the past times we had tried to wake Ivan-san...we umm.. we'd rather nobody get hurt with his pipe this time."

"Bela..." The man began to move again. Everyone froze as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Caroline. "Oh, hello." He smiled an innocent smile, one that didn't look murderous. The girl resisted saying 'awwwwwww' because he really did look just like a kid then. "What happened? How did I end up waking up with you as my pillow?" He asked sitting up to allow Caroline to get out from underneath him.

The others were completly astonished. The Russian wasn't threatening to kill anyone. He wasn't kol'ing as he did before when they woke him up. How had the girl managed not to unleash pure hell upon waking- "Is someone going to answer me or do you all need help jogging you memory" His 'innocent' smile was back and he ran his fingers over the pipe. Oh, he's back.

"Well the lights went off and that monster came in and threw Kiku and Arthur against the wall and knocked them out,aru." Kiku and Arthur winced at the memory and both touched the back of their heads. " Then Gilbert tried to attack it from the front while Ivan tried from the back. It swung around and hit you in the side of the head then picked you up by your leg and threw you into Caroline who hit the floor really hard with her head,aru." Caroline reached back and felt the back of her head, sure enough as soon as she touched the center a sharp pain made her cry out. "Again you hit the floor pretty hard, aru. Then Alfred ran began shooting at it, when that didn't work he told me to stay here with you all and he and the rest took off out of the room, and the monster followed."

"Wait so, Eve and Keira went with them?" Caroline asked the Chinease man.

"Yea, aru. They wanted to help lead it away from you guys so you could recover."

Caroline stood up and walked to the door peeking her head down the hallway. "Can we go back and see if their back at the saferoom? I dont like being up here where that monster can attack us."

"Yes I think we should go back I'd like to see if the others made it there already." Arthur began walking out the door but stopped and put a hand to his forehead. "woah."

"Is something wrong Arthur-san?" The Japanese man put a hand on his friend's shoulder but the Brit waved it off. "I'm fine. I'm fine, I just need to lie down."

"There are beds at tthe saferoom you can sleep on, aru." They were all about to leave when the mochi squeaked from it's spot.

"The mochi." Caroline didn't want to leave it but she wanted to get back to the saferoom where her friends were.

"Ahh yes mochi-san. We will be back for you. But for now we must leave. No... please stop that." The little blob's lip started to quiver, Kiku kept begging, blue eyes began to go watery as the little mochi started to cry and squeak. The Japanese man backed away from the little creature, Caroline took his place.

"There there little fella." Caroline rubbed the tears away from the big blue eyes. "We'll be back for you, but for now we have to go meet up with our friends okay? Can you wait for us to find our friends? They'll be able to help you out." The little mochi nodded at the quesions and gave a little squeak. "There's a good mochi." Caroline bent down and kissed the blob's cheek, causing both cheeks to grow bright red. "Awww."

"Caroline-san." Kiku called and she went to the other three, waving to the mochi. They began walking down the hallway again.

They reached the saferoom without seeing the monster at all. "This is weird,da?" The Russian said in front of the iron door after he knocked on it. "We made it all the way here without being attacked." He shrugged and gave a short laugh. "Better not to question it,da?"

The door opened to reveal a beaming Feliciano who promptly tackled Kiku in a hug. "Veeeee~ Kiku I missed you!" The Japanese man began to blush severely. Feli then noticed the rest of the group." Arthur! Wang! Ivan! Your back! Are you guys hungry? We have some pasta left over from dinner. Me and fratello made it ourselves."

"I would very much like some,aru, thank you" Wang grinned at the young Italian.

Kiku however looked very uncomfortable, his face was tomato red as he tried to get himself free of the hug. Feliciano either didn't notice or didn't care as he only hugged the flustered Japanese man tighter.

"Feliciano! Let go of Kiku and let the others come inside so they can rest!" Caroline heard Ludwig shout from somewhere in the room. The Italian let go of Kiku and skipped back into the room with the others following him.

"Wang! Arthur! Have you met Suri and Erica yet? Ivan already did he wanted to used them as bait." When the two shook their head no Feliciano lead them towards the table where Erica was currently playing a game of cards with Antonio, Lovino and Ludwig. Ludwig and Erica were on one side of the table while Lovi and Antonio were on the other. "This" he said pointing to the female brunette next to Ludwig "is Erica. She came here with Caroline, Eve, Keira, annnnnnnnddddddd" He carried the word on, skipping to where the beds were, "Suri" The girl didn't look up from the book she was reading,but waved to the two. Wang Yoa bowed and gave a little wave and a giggle. Arthur on the other hand froze like a deer in head lights.

"You.." The Brit said quietly.

Suri's head shot up. That voice. It was the one she heard earlier. The one that screamed and caused her to have the episode after the others had left. "You...your the one I've been hearing in my head."

"I knew I felt the presence of someone else who had magic!" Arthur was grinning now, but Wang suddenly felt awkward and began to walk away. When neither of the two said anything he went to go join the others now crowding around the table.

Suri was confused. "Magic?" Arthur nodded "I have no idea what your talking about."

Now it was Arthur's turn to be confused, his smile disappearred and he rubbed his temples. "But you should..I..I..I'm sorry I just thought..I'm tired" he let out a laugh and grinned again "I just need to lay down."

Suri smiled back and closed her book,making a mental note of the page. "Okay i'll just leave so you can lay down."

"Okay. Sorry Suri about the magic thing. Again I'm tired and I've got this headache." Suri got off the bed she had been sitting on. Arthur sat on the one next to the one she had occupied.

"It's allright Arthur. Really it is. You just lay down okay?" She waved and walked out to the table to see what everyone but Caroline and Feliciano, who were huddled in a corner whispering and laughing quietly, were so intently watching.

"You fucking cheated!" Lovino was angry. His fists were on the table, his shoulders hunched, and his chair had been pushed away and was now lying on it's side behind him. Antonio was trying to calm him down but Lovino wouldn't have it. He was now raging in Italian ,his face red and his mouth moving so fast Suri couldn't catch a single word he said.

Erica and Ludwig who were apparetly the cause of the Italiain rage sat smugly in their chairs. Both had smirks on their faces as they watched the Italian go on. Erica stood up, pushing her chair back causing Lovino to stop midsentence, and placed her palms on the table "We win." It was silent for about a minute then Lovino continued on his rant once more. He didn't stop even when Antonio took him and threw him over his shoulder and carried him to the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door closed everyone around the table burst into laughter,even Ivan.

Suri could still here the Italian yelling behind the closed door of the bathroom. Feliciano and Caroline walked over and joined the group, Feli putting his hand on the Erica's shoulder. "Vee, I haven't seen Romano talk that fast in a while." Kiku then went over to Ludwig and began to fill him in on what happened during the search and rescue mission.

Erica sat back down and crossed her arms as she grinned. Suri noticed that Erica had put on her white overshirt. It wasn't cold in here so Suri guessed it was because of the men, she had left it un buttoned though which was normal for her. She didnt like to where her shirts buttoned up, it was just one of the many things Suri knew about her friend. She also knew that when here friend played with the chain that hung from her neck, like she was doing now, that she was worried.

"Erica?" Her friend looked at her. Suri saw how her friends smile twitched, just a little bit. "They'll be 're with three people that will protect 'll find them." She reasurred her brunette friend. Erica grinned, larger at her "Yea I guess they will be. But the men are what I'm worried about" She let out a yawm "I'm time is it?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders. "Time is really weird here." Feliciano yawned as well "veee~ Ludwig I'm sleepy too." The little Italian tugged on his friend's uniform.

"We should go to sleep and regain our strengths. We'll look for the others tomorrow morning. We'll need to be well rested if we're to take on that monster again." Ludwig walked over to where the beds where and groaned. "Not this again."

"What?" Caroline and Feliciano asked simultaniously as they peeked around from behind the German.

There were ten beds. Nine not counting the one that Arthur was currently sleeping on. Nine beds would not fit twelve people.

"We just cant get a break can we?" Matthew asked. He shook his head."Can't we do the same thing as we have before the girls came?"

Suri peeked her head around the corner. "What did you all do before us?"

Kiku blushed as he came around the corner to answer her. "We all slept next to each other on the floor."

"Sounds snug." Caroline stepped out from behind the German. It was silent for a minute until they all heard a door slam, causing most of them to jump in fright, and looked towards the bathroom. Lovino was stomping out of the small room while Antonio followed smiling.

"What is everyone standing here for?" He demanded.

Ivan answered him "We're trying to figure out the sleeping you like to sleep next to me?" Lovino ran and hid behind Antonio as the Russian smiled at him.

"You know you could have asked me to move." A sleepy british accent stated. "But something needs to be set up otherwise I'm gonna fall back to sleep on the damn floor."

Just then Lovino stormed over to the beds and stripped the closest one of its blanket and pillow then took them both to the kitchen where he set up his bed. Muttering the whole time about "damn card games," and "damn woman."

Antonio smiled at his friends, "He'll be back here before the hours up."

The men were nice enough to let the girls have the beds but they declined them and slept on the floor saying how "it wouldn't be fair to the others."

They slept in two rows. Lovino, who had dragged his bedding back over within twenty minutes of Antonio's statement, Wang, Ivan, Matthew and Arthur made up the first row. Kiku, Feliciano,Ludwig,Erica, Caroline, and Suri made up the second row. Feliciano had insisted on sleeping in the middle of Ludwig and Kiku. He claimed that it made him feel protected. He also said that with Ludwig and Erica sleeping next to each other the two could get to know each other better. After he said all of this he winked at a feircely blushing Ludwig and Erica.

They all got into their designated spots and began to fall asleep. Soon Suri and Arthur were the only ones awake. Suri couldn't sleep because Caroline kept kicking in her sleep. She'd kick Suri in the shins and feet and when finally Suri had enough she grabbed her blanket and pillow and climbed onto on of the beds. They were all pushed together so she spread herself across all of them. From here she watched as Caroline kept kicking every once in a while but then she stopped. She also watched as Matthew's bear kept clawing and pushing at an already tired Arthur. "Stupid bear" She heard him mumble.

Suri sighed. Glad that the darkness hid her blush she said "There's room up here if you want to join. I wont bite or anything as long as you dont."

Arthur's face reddend at the offer but he didn't decline. He grabbed his stuff and layed on the bed as Suri rolled to the side to offer him room. "Sorry about the magic thing. I think you just have the wrong person." She said as he layed down on the bed.

"Don't be sorry. I was just tired I start saying weird things when I'm tired." He let out a yawn as if to emphasize his point.

"Kay, I'll let you sleep then. Night Arthur." She buried her face into the pillow.

She heard a soft "Good night" before she fell asleep.

Either very early in the morning or very late at night, a person woke up frightened. She breathed in quickly as she her body trembled.

"That was...disturbing." Erica sighed. She got up, very slowly cause Ludwig's arm was on her side and she didn't want to wake him up, and surveyed the people around her. Everyone was in the same spots except for Arthur and Suri who were sleeping on opposite side of the little island of pushed together beds. _Caroline must be kicking again,s_he thought, and as if to confirm it Caroline kicked the space next to her. Erica slid her blanket from underneath her German friend's arm and threw it over the kicking girl. She then walked, without making a noise due to her socked feet, to the fireplace. Sitting in front of the fire with her elbows wrapped around her knees, she then tried to remember her dream and tried to make sense of it.

While she had slept, she dreamt about her walking down one of the great hallways of the mansion. Her feet took were taking her somewhere her mind didn't know of and when she tried to stop, they refused. So she was forced to continue down the hallway. She had never had been down this hallway, or so she thought, because this hallway was abnormally long and she couldn't see the end of it. When she looked behind her she saw the same thing as what she saw in front of her. She continued down the hallway and the further, she guessed furthur because she never stopped walking but she still didn't see the end, she walked the more she got this feeling that something was following her. She looked behind her but saw nothing except for the wooden floors and hallway walls.

She continued walking, the feeling only growing as she did, until she saw something on the wall. Her feet allowed her to run up to the spot, it looked like someone had dipped their hand in red paint and just smeared it against the wall. "I wonder why someone would do that." She reached out to touch the handprint but before she could her feet pulled her away from the spot and back down the hallway. Further down their were more hand prints, they were smeared every where on the walls. Along the prints there were spots where the liquid had been splattered on the wall. The feeling Erica felt earlier had only grown, but now fear was growing with it.

The end of the hallway was now ten feet in front of her, along with a door. The knob was red and dripping with the same liquid from the walls. She couldn't stop her hand from reaching out and touching the knob bringing up her hand to her nose. She inhaled the mettalic scent, her fear growing rapidly at the realization she had just made. "It's...blood." She tried to stop her hand from reaching and turning the knob and forcing the door open. Her feet didn't obey as they forced her into the room, Erica's breathing stopped.

The room ,previously, must have been beautiful. The walls were white, as well was the floor. To the sides there were bookcases filled with the spines of many book that had been left her. In the center of the room there was a piano also as white as the walls were, accompanied by a small piano stool.

But that was previously. Now the walls were staines with spots of red. Bloody hand prints and splatters covered the walls and floor. The floor was also littered with bodies. They were all turned over and facing the floor. There was even one on the piano. A man, she guessed, in white had bled out all over the beatuiful wood and ivory keys. His back hair hiding his face.

"Wait." Erica, walked up to the man, he looked like..

It can't be.

"No." It was. Kiku was laying on the piano, one arm hanging over it like he was reaching for something that he would never touch. "Kiku?" Erica swung herself around and looked over the bodies again. She saw the blue clothes of Gilbert and Feliciano along with another man in red pants she didn't recognize. She also saw the brown uniforms that Lovino and Antonio wore. Along with the long coats of Ivan and Matthew, she saw Alfred's brown bomber jacket, and the green fabric of Wang, Arthur's and Ludwig's clothes. They were all bloody and torn and..dead. She ran over to check the pulse of Arthur.

Nothing.

Then she ran to Lovino.

Nothing.

Matthew

Nothing.

Alfred.

Still nothing.

Ludwig.

Nothing. He wasn't breathing, he wasn't moving. She sat down by the body unable to move.

"Erica?" She jumped, the voice was a whisper, but it was still startling in the room filled with silence. She crawled over to the corner that she had been avoiding. Suri, Eve, Caroline and Keira all slumped against the wall, bloody gashes covering their bodies. "Erica.." Eve's voice was barely a whisper now as she reached out her bloodied hand. Erica took it unable to say anything back. "Get out. now be..for it ..gets..you" Eve closed her eyes and her hand fell from Erica's. A shadow of something large crossed over her.

"YoU…WOn't…ESc…aPe!" was the last thing Erica heard before she had woken up.

Erica shook her head. "Yes. Definately disturbing." Something in the fire popped causing embers to float farther than they usually did and land by her foot. She scooted back and placed her head on her arms,once again sighing. Her thoughts then floated to a lullaby her grandmother used to sing to her when she was little. It was a song that her grandpa sung to the woman before he left to go fight in World War Two. She used to sing it all the time even after she came home from her grandmother's. Then one day her granndmother had died and the song lost all meaning to Erica. It wasn't untill she was older that she realized the meaning of her grandfather's song. She began to sing quietly:

"If I die out here alone

Promise me you'll take me home.

Bury me beneath the evergreen.

Where we used to lay and dream.

As the angels take me away.

Promise me

in your heart I'll stay."

Erica closed her eyes and put her head back on her arms. It was a while since she had sung it, she actually hadn't since she figured out how special it was. It wasn't just a song but a plea, that if her grandfather died in war that he'd be buried at home beneath the evergreen in the backyard that always had flowers growing under it's shade. She felt it rude to sing it for no reason but now it felt okay to sing it.

"Please sing it again." Erica spun around and nearly screamed but put a hand over her mouth to stop from waking the sleeping people.

"Dammit you" She removed her hand from her mouth and rested it on top of her chest. "You almost gave me a fricking heart attack!" She whispered loudly.

"I'm sorry. I just heard you singing that song and I wanted to hear it again." Feliciano came and sat down next to Erica.

"It's a song my grandfather use to sing to his wife before he left to go fight." She pulled her knees under her chin and faced the fire again.

"Your Granpapa fought in a war?" The flames cast shadows over the Italian's face.

"World War Two." She noticed that Feli flinched after she said this but she thought nothing better of it. "Oh," He said and then pulled his knees up in a position similar to Erica's. When it became silent again Erica decided to do as he asked and sung the song again but a little louder this time.

"It's very sad." Feliciano said after she finished. He was looking at the floor unable to look her in the eye.

"Yes but it's also sweet I think." When he raised his head and looked at her questioningly. She explained. "He's asking that if he dies out there fighting, he wants to be buried where they used to have fun together, and he want's her to remember him even after he's at least that's what I think anyway." She shrugged.

"He must have been a very brave man." He said quietly

"I never met him. He died in war. They never found his body." She remembered her grandmother telling her this."He went off to help a group of soldiers who had fallen into a pitfall trap and someone from the other side threw a grenade while he was helping the last man out. They never found his body though even after the war. The lieutenets told my grandma that they had seen him jump into the hole with the grenade to save everybody else."

"My Grandpapa died too, he was a very big and strong man. He was very nice too but" she saw a tear roll down his cheek "he was very old too. I miss him very much sometimes. But fratello told me that he's always watching me from Heaven so I can't be sad." He wiped away the tear and grinned at her. She grinned back. "Why are you awake Erica? It's probably very late"

"I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep so I came out here. What about you? Why are you up?"

Feliciano suddenly jumped up, "Ve! I had to go to the bathroom, but I heard your singing and forgot about it."

Erica laughed "You should probably go do that then."The Italian rushed off to the bathroom.

She laughed again quietly. It was strange. Normally it would take her a while to get used to a person, months maybe and even longer to trust them. But, these people it only took minutes for her to talk with them, like they were her friends her whole life.

When he came out again Feliciano said that he was going to go back to sleep. "Thank you for singing the pretty song Erica. I'm sure your Grandpapa is watching over you so you gotta stay happy and not be sad okay?"

"Okay. Good night Feli." He gave a little wave went around the corner to the beds.

Erica stared at the fire, watching the flames dance. She stayed like this for a while, letting the heat warm her face.

"I see I'm not the only one who can't sleep." A british accent said behind her._What's with these people and not sleeping?_ Arthur walked over to the kitchen and began pulling out pans. "Hungry?"

"Umm yes actually." She hadn't eaten anything since before they left for the damn house and at the thought of food her stomach growled.

"Well get over here and help me then." He waved a hand, beckoning her over. She stood up and walked towards him, but then stopped and tip toed back to the sleeping area. Poking her head around the wall she saw that Arthur had given Suri his blanket. _How nice._ Lovino had his head on Antonio's chest abandoning his pillow for something better. Ivan had a very big, very murderous, smile on his face as he slept. Erica shivered. Matthew was curled up in a ball with his bear laying on top of him. Kiku didn't change much in his sleep, his face was still expressionless, while Wang was smiling in his sleep mumbling something about pandas. Feliciano, either on accident or purposely, placed himself on the opposite side of Ludwig next to Caroline. "Little guy stole my spot." Erica mumbled as she walked out towards Arthur again.

"All okay?" He was searching through the cuboards and 'hah'd triumphently before pulling out a sack of flour.

"As okay as they'll ever be here."


	3. Magic

Suri woke up to the smell of something...burning. She got up and looked was sleeping still except for Erica and Arthur, whose spots were vacant. She walked around the corner and saw them both sitting at the table with their backs to her.

"How is it possible?" Arthur said quietly as she came to see what they were looking at.

"I have no idea. We made them both exactly the same, but they look totally different." Erica sounded surprised. Suri came stood next to her seeing the objects they were talking about.

"What are those?"

"Scones." Arthur and Erica said simoltaneously. On the table there were two plates. Both were filled with a little pile of the pasteries. On one plate they were golden brown and the aroma coming off of them made Suri's stomach growl. On the other plate though, was what she guessed was supposed to be the same thing. They were not the same at all. "You made them exactly the same?" They nodded. The things on this plate were burnt and looked like brown rocks. They smelt like they were burning still. "Exactly alike?"

"Yes and we put them in the oven at the same time." Arthur poked one of the ones on the second plate. "Why don't mine look like yours?"

Her friend shrugged. Arthur put his head on the table sighing. The burnt ones must have been his.

"They probably taste the same though." Suri picked up one of the burnt scones and began eating it. It actually didn't taste that bad, it tasted like a biscut and it was crunchy that's about it. "It tastes good." She said sfter she swallowed and smiled at Arthur.

"What did you say?" He looked dumbstruck. Had no ever complimented his food before?

"They taste good. Their just a little crunchy." She took another bite, Arthur's mouth hung open. Erica reached for one the pastries, after she took a bite her eyes grew wide. She chewed slowly and forcefully swallowed. "Yea they're good." She said weakly.

Arthur didn't notice he was to busy asking Suri questions, all too happy someone was eating his food. "Are they really good? Your not lying right? You really mean it?"

"I do mean it." She finished hers and picked up another one taking a seat next to Arthur, who had also picked up one of his scones. "Should we wake up the others and tell them that there's food?"

"We probably should. I'll go do it. " Erica grabbed one of her own cooked pastries and skipped to the others.

The two began eating their own scones quietly until Suri broke the silence. "I'm a pretty good cook too."

"Oh really?" Arthur said around a mouthfull of food.

She nodded. "I'll make breakfast tomorrow. You can help."

"May I help too?" Feliciano skipped around the corner with his brother and sleepy looking Antonio following him. "Sure, you can teach me how to make pasta too." The Italian clapped his hands like a little kid and jumped up and down.

"I would also like to help if that is alright with you Suri-san." Kiku came around with Wang, Matthew, Ludwig and Ivan in tow.

"Yea we could all make something together because we'll have found everyone by then." They all looked towards the scones. The choice was simple: Eat the nice looking scones and risk offending Arthur or eat the scones Arthur made and deal with the horrible aftertaste. They all chose the first option and grabbed a scone from Ericas plate.

"Hey!" Arthur yelled and pounded a fist against the table. "Why won't any of you eat the scones I made?"

Kiku was just about to answer when Erica poked her head around the corner. "Ivan." The Russian looked up from his breakfast. "da?" Erica waved him over "I need help waking up Caroline. Can you help me?" The Russian nodded. "Leave the pipe." The Russian pulled his hand from where he was reaching into his coat for the weapon. He looked dissapointed at the order but didn't say anything. Suri followed him and stood by the corner, watching his process.

"She's a heavy sleeper and I can't wake her up even if I shake her." Suri watched as the Russian bent down over her friend and just..stared. He was staring at her intently,his violet eyes not moving from the sleeping girl. Everyone could feel the it as temperature in the room dropped significantly and Suri shivered. If she looked closely she could see a dark purple glow around Ivan. The aura grew untill it surrounded both Ivan and her friend who started to move. As the glow faded Caroline opened her eyes and looked at the Russian staring at her, eyes wide in fright.

"_OHMYGODGETAWAYFROMME!" _Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Good morning sleepy head." Ivan said sweetly and smiled. Which only made Caroline freak out more. She jumped up and hid behind Erica, shivering.

"Thank you Ivan," Erica walked back towards the other. "No problem, just tell me if you need me to do it again, da?" He followed Erica smiling at Suri as he walked by her.

After she calmed Caroline down they both joined the group at the table. A discussion was being held on where to search for the missing people. "I think we should search the study first we had just found the key didn't we Kiku?" Feliciano was munching on a scone. The Japanese man was sitting next to him, and he pulled out a key with a little ribbon attached. "Yes. We found it right before we heard a scream and found the girls."

"But what about the others?" Suri piped up. "Keira and Eve are still out there with your friends."

"Yes eventually we're going to have to find the git and the frog." Arthur was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Lets start at the attic and work our way down. and after we find them we can check out the study."

"I agree with Erica,aru." Wang stood by the girl. "We should also go together that way we have a better chance of fighting that monster if it shows up again, aru."

"All right then let's go find them." Suri followed the others into the hallway. Kiku took the lead and took them towards the attic. Once they got up there they checked both rooms, "They're not here but the little mochi still is." Caroline reported to Kiku.

"Mochi?" Suri and Erica questioned. Caroline led them to the little blob where both tried to pull it out but failed. "Damn, your really stuck huh?" Erica asked the tiny creature who squeaked in agreement.

"We should keep looking for the others." Ivan reminded her of the mission at hand. She said a quick goodbye to the mochi and left with the others.

They all headed out for the hallway again not checking the other room because the door was locked. When the reached the third floor they checked all the unlocked rooms not finding anyone. They did this with the second and first floors as well, still no one.

"This is very strange we checked all the unlocked rooms and still we didn't see anyone." Antonio said. They had decided to go check out the study to see if they could find anything useful in there. All that was in there was a desk and a bookshelf.

"There's nothing useful in here,aru." Wang pouted leaning against the bookshelf.

"So we fucking walked all around this fucking house for nothing?" Lovino grumbled. He was standing in the doorway away from everybody else. Suri was looking in the drawers of the desk while Erica looked through the books on the shelf.

"There must be something in here." Caroline said looking around the bookshelf

"Hey it's a switch!" Suri yelled and they all heard a little click as the switch flipped. Caroline squeaked as the bookshelf began to move, revealing a hidden door. They all lined filed through the doorwway coming into a room with a large cell. Their was too many of them to stand outside the cell so they all went inside.

"Its to dark I can't see anything" Matthew whispered quietly. He was hiding in the corner clutching Mr. Kumijiro tightly.

"Me neith- oh wait. I think I kicked something,aru. Don't move." Everyone stood still as Wang crawled on the floor with his hands sweeping out in front of him. "Hah! oh? Its a key,aru!"

"I wonder what this key goes to, hey? Does anybody else hear that noise?" Ivan looked around him trying to locate the source. They all looked around them trying to find out what was making the growling noise that was now filling the cell.

"It's coming." Feliciano whispered. He ran from his spot near the front of the cell to his friends. A roar echoed savagely around the room.

Matthew squeezed his bear."w-what are we going to do." The Canadian was shaking uncontrolably.

"There's many of us here so we should be able to fight it." Ludwig pulled out his whip and stretched the leather.

"Lovino, Feliciano, you stand behind the boss okay?' Antonio stood in front of the Italian brothers protectively.

Arthur went to go stand in front of the girls. "Erica, Suri, Caroline, you go back by the twins where youre safe."

Suri was just about to object when the lights went out. Everyone wwas quiet and no one breathed. When the lights came back on again they saw the thing, inside the cell, it's arms raised to swipe any who were near. Luckily everyone had moved to the back of the cell when the lights went out and were out of harms way.

"kolkolkolkolkolkoklkoklkolko l..." Suri looked over at Ivan who was begining to glow again like he did earlier. The temperature started to drop and she felt a gust of wind at her back. Suddenly icicles formed and flew by the Russian impaling themselves into the monster. It let out a shriek then began to charge at Ivan, but was stopped by Antonio leaping at it with his giant battle axe. He sliced at the thing's shoulder's leaving deep cuts on both. Kiku and Wang attacking it's head with thier swords and feet. Ludwig was lashing at the creature with it's whip while Arthur was throwing bursts of green magic at it.

"They're winning!" Feli seemed surprised that his friends we're doing so well against the monster. He started jumping up and down happily cheering.

The monster saw him and roared. "DIE!" the room went dark once more and six balls of light hit the monsters attackers dropping them to the ground. The thing surveyed his work then began towards the remaining six huddled in the back of the cell.

Caroline stood in front of her friends "Stay back!" She ordered. The monster simply grinned. Feliciano began wimpering quietly. Matthew put Kumajiro on the floor and brought out his bow. Fitting an arrow he pulled the string tight threatening to release it.

"ngh..."The monster stopped and looked on the floor. Arthur was groaning and trying to get up while Ivan was also begining to stir. They were then picked up by their heads as the monster soread his arms wide ready to smash their heads together.

"NO!" Suri yelled and threw out her hand. A bright light then formed , like Ivan's icicles, and flew towards the beast, hitting it in the chest. The attack caused the thing to stumble backwards a little bit but their friends were still being held by the thing. "_LET. THEM. GO." _It was an order. Erica watched as a white light began to eminate from her friend.

"Suri can use magic!" Matthew cried out and took his eyes off the monster. Seeing it's chance the monster threw Ivan at the Canadian. Matthew yelped as he was slammed into the wall by the Russian. "Thats not what I meant!" Suri threw another ball of magic at the beast. It sidestepped it and threw Arthur at her using him for a weapon. The man knocked her down and when she sat up he saw the monster getting closer.

Caroline, Erica and the Vargas brothers were the only ones standing now.

"mag.." The brit tried to say something but he couldn't speak. Suri tried to push the man off her legs but he was too heavy.

The two brothers were openly crying behing the two girls now. The monster was closing in now. it was halfway across the cell. Caroline was holding her arms in front of them stil but she was trembling heavily. Erica was standing next to Carolone she was...growling? Suri double checked to make sure she could hear the snarl coming from her friends throat. Suddenly something started to appear in her mind. It was a string of words in a launguage she had never seen before but she could still understand the words clearly. She also knew that the words were meant to change, to transform one object into another.

Suri cast her hand towards Erica and began to chant. A white light started to form around Erica. It grew until it engulfed her in white and when the light dissappeared Suri gasped. Where Erica the human had once been standing a massive brown wolf now took her place.

"What happened?" The wolves mouth never moved Erica's voice seemed to be projected from animal looked towards Suri tried to think of a way to explain what just happened, "Uhh..I turned you into a wolf?" it was a bad explanation.

"DIE!" The creature now had their attention again.

Arthur was trying to remove his weight from Suri. "you need to get up, and move. Use your magic and aim for it's forehead." He dragged himself from her legs and Suri stood by her friends. Erica growled at the beast while Caroline had picked up Matthew's bow and the air around Suri began to glow white.

"Suri, Erica and I will distract it, you do as Arthur said and hit it's forehead whenever you get the chance." They nodded in agreement and Erica and Caroline charged the beast. They each chose a side and attacked, slashing and biting. While they dodged and attacked Suri threw bursts of magic at the thing.

Erica was having no trouble at all adjusting to her new form. _Thats weird. I thought she would've had a little trouble at least. It's lke she's already become adapted to it. _Suri shrugged not questioning as her friend bit and slashed at the monster.

They had kept this going for ten minutes when Suri noticed that her friends were slowing down. "Suri we can't hold out much longer!" Caroline yelled as she norrowly missed a claw sweeping by her head. She stepped back and fell over the still limp body of Wang on the floor. The monster was going to take this chance and raised his claw.

"Suri now!" Erica demanded. Their friend was about to be impaled if she didn't get this next shot exactly right-

The monster screamed as Suri's magic hit him hard in the center of his forehead. It fell to the floor and started to dissapear,but not before it slammed Caroline to the side with it's thick arms. She shrieked as she flew threw the air landing on the two trembling Italian brothers. "Hey!" The older brother yelled as she sat up, "watch where your landing!" He pushed the girl onto his brother and stood up, walking towards Antonio. "What did I hit my head on?" Caroline asked, rubbing the back of her head. "My head." She looked unde her to see the Italian she was sitting on rub his head as well.

Caroline blushed lightly and got off Feliciano, allowing him to sit up. "I'm sorry Feli." She tried to apologize to him more but he just waved it off, smiling. "It's fine. See? All better." He stopped rubbing his head and helped her to her feet. "Vee. We need to get everyone out of here before it shows up again and- oh look a puppy!"

He spoted Erica tugging Ivan off of Matthew, with her teeth. Her wolf ears perked up and she trotted over to him. "Feli, it's me, Erica. Remember Suri turned me into this to fight the monster to protect everyone." This didn't seem to get through to him though because he just ve'd and pet the girl's head. Erica shook his hand off even though something in her gut told her to let him keep going and to roll over so he could scratch her belly, but she ignored it. "Why dont you help us wake everybody up Feli?"

"Alright, I'll go wake up Kiku!" He ran over to where the Japanese man was face down on the floor.

Suri was busy tring to help Arthur up on his feet. "Wrap your arm around my 's it. Now use your legs and push yourself up against the wall." When the man was sucessfully up and leaning against the wall, Suri went to go help the other's wake up everybody else. Lovino had somehow woken up Antonio-there was now a large bruise starting to form on his head- and Feli was explaining to Kiku on what happened. Caroline had managed to wake up Wang who was now poking the Russian. Erica it seemed was having fun with everybody else. She was over by Matthew with her back to him, she would wag her tail and brush it across his nose. This was causing the Canadian to sneeze in his sleep, Kumijiro didn't like the dog pestering his master so he growled and chased Erica off and trieed to wake up his master himself by pawing at his face.

"Rude little beast." Erica muttered as she walked over to the only one still sleeping. "Oh Ludwig~" she sang, "Wakey wakey!" She yelled, but whined as he didn't move. She put an ear to his face, she could hear him breathing. Placing a large paw on his shoulder Erica shook him as best as she could. She called over to Feliciano "Feli! How do I wake up Ludwig?" She saw a smile appear on Feli's face.

"I'll do it!" They all watched as Feli walked to the back of the cell and faced the German. He then started running and halfway there he jumped in the air landing on Ludwig. "Ludwig!" He cried as the blonde man shot up to his feet knocking the Italian to the ground. "Where is that damn monster?!"

It took a while to calm the startled Ludwig down, but when he was finally calm Feli explained everything that had happened while they were passed out. "So now Erica is a dog?" Ludwig asked when Feli finished.

"Actually I am a wolf. A Grey wolf to be exact, and apperently I'm a big one." Erica padded over to the pair. "And I'd actually like to be on two feet again so Suri if you'd please?" She turned her head towards her fried. Suri looked down and put a hand on the back of her head.

"Well, actually about that..I don't really know how to change you back."

The wolf began to growl. "What do you mean you don't know how? How did you change me into this to begin with?"

"I just said the words that showed up in my head."_ That didn't turn out right._Suri thought at her poor explanation once again. The wolf's growl grew louder. Suri shushed it "hey! This is the first time I found out I had magic! I just helped save our friends and-" She stopped as her vision began to go blurry. "I-i want you all to stop blurring!"

Arthur appeared at her side at put a hand on her shoulder. "Suri you need to slow down. Using magic physically drains your energy. Sit. Rest." He helped sit her on the floor. Erica had stopped growlinng and layed down next to her friend placing her large canine head on her lap. "Sorry for growling, Suri." Suri pet Erica's fluffy head. "It's okay Erica. I promise as soon as I find out how I'll change you back," She looked towards the Englishman at her side "Arthur will you help us? I'm not used to magic like you appear to be."

Arthur nodded. Suri leaned on him and promptly fell asleep. With her friend busy Erica decided to go see hat the others were doing. They had went back to the room outside the cell and we're discussing were to look for the missing people. "Maybe they somehow got by us and went back to the safe room." Ludwig was leaning on the desk that they found the switch under. "Maybe if we split up into groups, well find them faster."

Ivan who was standing next to Wang by the door nodded. "Yes. Then we could effectively search the house again and we will have less of a chance they slip by us."

Erica,who had walked into the middle of the room, decided to ask permission for going back to the saferoom. "I want Suri and Caroline to rest I'm worried about them. We're not as strong as you all are and we're still trying to get on a grip on all of this."

Antonio smiled. "That would be fine. You don't have to stick with us boring adults all the time you take your friends back to the saferoom and rest. We'll be there as soon as we get the other three."

Erica looked to Ivan and Ludwig for confirmation. When they both nodded in agreement she went back down to the cell room where Suri was still sleeping against Arthur and Caroline was sitting in the corner. "Caroline come on. Me you adn Suri are gonna go back to the saferoom and rest."She looked towards the British man. "Arthur will you please wake up Suri?"

She watched as Arthur shook Suri's shoulders gently. "Suri. Suri. Come on now you have to wake up. Erica' s going to take you back to the saferoom. " He was speaking gently almost as if he was talking to a child.

"What?" Suri's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Arthur then the wolf in front of her.

Erica got up and nudged Suri. "We're going back to the saferoom. Come on, if you can't walk you can ride on my back."

Caroline spoke up from where she was now standing in the corner. "Are you able to carry her?" Suri glared at her thinking she was referencing her weight.

Erica did a quick spin and laughed, (Well she thought a laugh but the wolf just gave a short bark.) "Look at me I'm the size of a pony! I can carry her no problem." The wolf was the size of a pony if not just a little smaller. Her head reached Ludwig's shoulder and her back was the the height of Ivan's middle.

Suri was helped over to Erica by Arthur and Caroline and onto Erica's back. The wolf shifted a little bit not used to the weight but then straightened up and began walking towards the door followed by the other two.

When she walked into the room everyone was ready to go they each had their weapons out and were discussing where to search. Feliciano though was mumbling something to his brother by the door both looked very serious. Before she could ask what was wrong Wang stepped in front of Erica. "Will you be all right by yourself, aru?"

Erica nodded. "Yes we should be fine. It can't get inside the saferoom right?"

"Right." Ludwig walked up to the trio. "Me,Feliciano,Antonio,Kiku and Lovino will see you to the saferoom while Matthew, Ivan, Wang and Arthur start the search."

They all headed out into the halls and the group split.

"This is really weird." Caroline mumbled as they walked through the halls. "We haven't seen head or hide of that nasty thing since the cell room."

"Maybe it needs time to regenerate or whatever." Antonio steadied Suri,who had fallen asleep once again, on Erica's back.

"Hey don't you two fucking jinx us." Lovino mumbled from behind Antonio. He and Feli were now back to their usual selves. Feliciano was skipping through the hallway next to Caroline chatting away to her and Lovino was swearing to himself under his breath. Kiku was walking next to Ludwig discussing something with the German man. Erica only heard bits and parts, it seemed they wanted to go back and check the cell room gain.

When they finally reached their destination Kiku opened the steel door and Erica went inside to deposit Suri on a bed. She picked up a pillow and blanket from the floor and dropped the blanket over her friend making sure she was fully covered. she set the pillow next to her head as she was not able to put it under Suri's head. When she was happy with her work she went to turn around and ran into another solid wall.

"Why is it that I keep running into you?" Erica laughed and stood up from the floor where she fell.

The German man shrugged the looked towards Suri. "You care for your friends greatly."

"I wouldv'e done the same if it were any of you guys in her position."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "Really?" Erica nodded and he gave a small smile. It quickly fell when Kiku came over to tell him they should start the search. "I guess you are right." He looked at Erica again."Are you sure you can handle staying here alone?"

Erica trotted over to Caroline who was at another bed. "Hey, when your around people who love you your never alone." Caroline smiled and put an arm around Erica's neck. "We'll be fine Ludwig you guys just go find your brother and my friends."

The German man took her words into mind then nodded and walked out the door where everyone else now waited. He gave one last look towards the two girls and the wolf by the beds, then he shut the door behind him.

"Have you noticed anything about them?"

Caroline questioned as soon as the door was shut. Erica jumped up on a bed beside Suri and Caroline into the one next to Erica's. "No I haven't. Why what have you noticed?"

Caroline sighed. "Well it's like each of them come from a different country." She continued when Erica cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Antonio from Spain, Arthur from England, Ludwig and Gilbert from Germany, Wang from China, Kiku from Japan, Ivan's from Russia, Matthew's Canadian, Alfred is American and Lovino and Feli are from Italy. Then there's that other guy. They're all from different countries."

Erica yawned and put her head down on her paws. "Maybe they just met on some International chatroom or something. Don't worry about it." She said sleepily.

"I know I just can't help it." She laughed recalling something else she noticed. "Arthur's also been very caring about our Suri don't you think?" The wolf's head shot up and her tail started to wag. "Yes I have. I've also noticed you Feli practically giggling to each other the whole way." Caroline laid down on her bed ignoring the comment. "Hey! Don't ignore me you know it's true!" The wolf jumped up to all fours on the bed.

"Shh! I'm trying to sleep!" Caroline said then buried her face into the pillow that was there from the night before. Erica gave little growl then layed back down again. Before she drifted off to sleep she silently prayed that her friends were all right.

HAHA! ANOTHER CRAPPY ASS ENDING! Man, I need to think of better endings...

If you see any obvious spelling mistakes. (I try to fix them all but it's like they just keep appearing!) tell me so I can fix them, please.

This story will follow the hetaoni plot for a little bit but then in later chapters it will be my own plot because i think having the girls there will change the loops alot.

AND YES THERE IS A WOLF BECAUSE WOLVES ARE AWESOME AND HEY! THIS IS MY STORY DAMMIT!

Next chapter the girls get to meet the wonderful Francis Bonnefoy! (France)

Also reviews would be nice,I like to know how I'm doing on my stries and it just helps me write faster.

Ciao!


	4. Honey I'm home!

Caroline woke ,hours later, with a gasp. She hurridely sucked air in through her mouth, trying to fill her lungs. She had been dreaming of a boy. He looked to be about seven or eight. She couldn't see his face though as whenever he appeared he was blury. She had been following him through black nothingness, focused solely on catching up tp the little boy wearing the black felt hat and cloak. She was just about to reach him when she felt an arm pulling her back, when she turned around she came face to face with the grey creature that had been attcking them earlier. It threw her aside and chased after the boy. Caroline tried to scream to the boy to warn him but the monster was to fast and got to him before she did. The last thing she saw before she woke was the monster holding the boy by his leg above his open mouth slowly lowering him towards the fang filled opening...

Caroline walked to the bathroom and filled up one of the sinks with water. She used her hands to splash some in her face then looked at herself in the mirror. Running a hand through her long brown hair she watched the tired looking person in the glass do the same. Her own brown eyes stared at her, tired and worried. She splashed more water in her face then pulled the plug in the sink,watching the liquid circle down. She exited the bathroom and almost ran into Suri.

Suri muttered sorry then she looked at her friend and noticed the worry showing in her friend's face. "Hey. You alright?" Caroline sat down at the table with Suri following. "Yea. I'm fine I just had this weird dream about a little boy being eaten by that damn monster."

Suri focused on her friend, it wasn't often that Caroline worried normally she was upbeat and happy. Now her friend looked scared,her eyes seemed dull as they swept over the room. "Don't worry, we'll get out of this place soon. I'm sure we'll be leaving as soon as Kiku and the others bring Keira and Eve and the others back." She smiled at her friend.

Caroline smiled back then nodded towards the sleeping area, "Erica still asleep?" Suri nodded then sighed and sat down next to Caroline. "I don't know how to change heer back though. Hell I don't even know how to use magic! What I did to her was an in the spur of the moment kind of thing." She ran her hand through her hair. "All I know is that the spell was supposed to transform her. I dont know how she became a wolf for all I know she could have became a gerbil."

She was about to go on when she heard Caroline laughing next to her. She turned to her and saw her friend covering her mout with her hand. "I'm sorry." Caroline removed her hand and smiled. "But I just thought of Erica as a gerbil trying to bite the monster."

Suri thought about it and a smile was brought to her face. "She'd be a pretty fierce gerbil." They both laughed till they heard a voice speak up. "Damn straight I would." They turned to see Erica leaning against the wall. As a human. "But I am thankful I got to be a wolf and not a rodent."

"Erica! you changed back! how'd you do that?" Caroline ran up to her friend and hugged her. Erica laughed. "I just focused I guess. I was just sitting on the bed focusing on being a human again and when I opened my eyes I saw I had fingers instead of paws." Suri placed a hand on her chin intrigued.

"Can you shift back?" Caroline let go of her friend and allowed Erica to step back. She closed her eyes and took a breath, a white glow began to envelope her. When it faded the large brown wolf stood tall in front of the two girls. The white light was only gone for two seconds when it came back and hid there friend once more. This time when the light dissappeared Erica stood before them as a human with her hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised. "You happy?" She smirked.

Suri smacked her friend's head lightly. "Don't be rude Erica it's unbecoming." When she turned around to push her chair in Erica stuck her toungue out at her.

"Put your tounge back in our mouth twit." Erica did as she was told then started muttering to herself. This was the time where they would act like kids together with no one around to call them out on it. When Suri got done pushing the chairs in she turned to see Erica grinning evilly.

"What's that smile for?" She squeaked. Caroline now stood next to Erica eager to get in on the fun.

"Who you cleaning up for, huh?" Erica put a hand on her forehead and did her best to copy Suri's accent. "Oh, Arthur! Do you like how I clean up the saferoom for you?" Suri growled and stopped over to the sleeping area. "Aww no,love," She continued faking the accent. "Don't go and fret already. Come have some fun with me." she laughed. Caroline dodged as something white flew through the air and hit Erica's face. Erica picked up the pillow from the floor and growled at the now smirking Suri. "So that's how you wanna play huh?" She threw the pillow and hit her target square in the gut, causing feathers to come out.

"Bring it on then!" Suri went around the corner and brought out three more pillows and began throwing them at both Caroline and Erica. Caroline and Erica dodged the attack and quickly threw the pillows back at Suri. "That's not fair it's two against one!" Suri shouted after she was hit in the face from a pillow with a feather stuck in her hair.

"Fine then I'll go against both of you so it's the three of us against each other." Caroline said as she quickly ran over to the sleeping area. The other two followed her wondering what she was doing. As soon as they stepped around the corner they were both pelted with the pillows. "It is on!" Both the girls yelled as they dived behind beds.

They went on like this this for an hour and a half until Caroline finally hit both of her friend at the same time,"hah! that just doubled my points. That means I don't have to clean up the mess!"

"What mess?" Suri asked. Then she looked aroud the sleeping area. It looked like twenty chickens just exploded all over the beds and floor."oh."

"While you two clean I'm going to get in the shower." Caroline skipped off towards the bathroom leaving the other two to their work.

They had just stuffing all the feather back into their pillows when they heard a knock at the watched as the door opened and a man with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. "Hello, mon amis! You may now grace yourself with meeting the sexy wonderfull me!" He had a thick French accent and he pulled a rose out of nowhere, striking a pose.

"I take it your the Francis? " Suri poked her head out from behind a bed.

"Oui, I am. And who are you?" He sniffed the rose then walked over to Suri and Erica. "My my. Arthur told me there were three more girls here but I didn't think they would be this beautiful." Both girls blushed. "Wait there is only two where is the third?" Suri was about to open her mouth to answer when Caroline stepped out of the bathroom with her hair still damp from the shower. The Frenchmen strode over to her and kissed her hand then starded speaking in French. Caroline's face began to glow red. "Um, what's going on?"

"FRANCIS!" Everyone turned to see Arthur standing in the doorway. "You bloody frog! Leave that poor girl alone! You probably just traumatized her for the rest of her life!" He walked over and smacked the man in the forehead.

Francis turned and put his hand around Arthur's neck. "Hey, why can you not just let me flirt with beautiful women in peace?! She would have been fainting into my arms if you just waited to more seconds!"

Arthur then started to strangle Francis as well." No one wants to be raped by you in this bloody mansion! If she fainted you probably would try to rape her in some closet!"

"It's not rape if I yell surprise!"

"She'd still be passed out so she wouldn't hear you! That counts as rape!"

The girls watched the two bicker and try to choke each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Honey, I'm home!" Three heads whipped around to see Eve standing by the door with Keira standing next to her.

"Eve,Keira!" Caroline yelled as she tackled the two into a hug. "Oh my God I missed both of you!"

"We missed you too Caroline. Hey I thought Ludwig said Erica was a dog?" She said as she looked towards Erica walking over to them with Suri coming behind.

"_Wolf _I was a wolf_._ And no I changed back a while ago. I can bring on the change whenever I want though."

"Well either way I'm glad we're all together again." Keira said quietly. Then she noticed the two men in the background." What are they doing?"

"We have no idea honstly." Suri shrugged."Where are the others?"

"They're coming. We were just really excited to get here to see you that we ran here." Keira smiled. "We were so excited to finally be out of that damned cage and to rest."

"You haven't slept since you led the monster away?" Caroline asked

Eve shook her head. "No, that pervert Frenchmen kept eyeing us so we decided not to sleep,well Keira slept for a while but she was the only one. But it was just so dark and quiet that we felt we were gonna be stuck their for a while."

Keira laughed and said quietly."Yea and it was getting pretty boring watching Alfred beat up Francis for trying to grope Eve." The other four laughed and looked up as the rest of their party came into the room.

"Caroline!" Feliciano shouted and hugged the girl. "I missed you!" Caroline began to blush as the other girls smirked.

"Hey where's the badass dog Ludwig was talking about?" Gilbert asked as he surveyed the then spotted the two fighting and ran over near them rooting for Francis.

Ludwig sighed. "I said wolf brother not dog there is a difference." He spotted Erica. "Hey you turned back. How did you do that?"

"Like this." Erica was hidden by the light for a moment and they all watched as the wolf now stood before then shook herself. "Now I'm going to use your brother for practice to attack the monster. Is that okay?" When Ludwig nodded she silently stalked up behind Gilbert, who was too busy laughing his ass off watching the Brit and the French man fight.

Wang sighed. "Will those two ever act their age?"

"How old are they?" Keira asked looking at the Chinease man. He shrugged." I have no idea,aru. They need to act more mature though if they want to get out of here."

"Don't be such a whiner Wang." Alfred put a hand on Wang's shoulder which he quickly removed when he saw the look wang was giving him.

Kiku, Ivan, Ludwig and Lovino were watching as the massive wolf made it's way towards the unsupecting Gilbert. Lovino had a huge grin on his face as he mumbled."Damn potato bastard's gonna get it now." Ivan had the same type of grin but not as big while Kiku and Ludwig just watched in silence. Noticing the four watching her so closely Erica's friends stopped talking and watched too. Then the whole room fell silent, even the two stopped fighting because they could see what was behind Gilbert even though he couldn't.

Gilbert noticed the two staring passed him and smirked. "Hey watcha looking at?" He turned around to see the canine in a crouched position. Erica took her chance and lept on the man knocking him to the ground. She placed a huge paw on his chest and stood over him. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! This is so unawesome!" The Silver haired man yelled.

Erica let out a feirce snarl and pulled back her lips showing shining, white teeth. She put her ears flat to her skull and let the fur on her back,shoulders and tail rise. To add a finishing touch she let some of the saliva from her teeth drip onto the mans jacket and watched as he try to squirm away. When he finally figured she had him pinned, he stopped struggling. Erica stopped growling and wagged her tail then she threw her head up and howled.

"If the monster is as clueless as he was Erica could take it down no problem." Eve said as the wolf stepped of the albino, tail wagging.

Gilbert sat up and looked at the wet spot on his jacket in disgust." Doubt it. That thing is the one stalking us not the other way around. It's also gonna fight to the death if it has to."

"Gilbert is right." Arthur added. Stepping away from a groaning Francis on the floor holding his side" We can't seem to ever catch it off guard."

Eve frowned. "But what about a way out? Is there one at all in this place."

"Not that we know of but we will find a way out soon." Kiku smiled a little. "For now though the five we found should rest."

"Dude I agree." Alfred let out a yawn and walked over to a bed. "Uh why does this bed have feathers all over it?"

Erica and Suri looked at each other sharing a weak smile. They forgot to clean off that bed.

Eve, Keira Gilbert and Francis followed. Francis earned himself a growl from Alfred when he tried to take the bed next to Eve. _They must have bonded while they were in that cage they talked about, _Caroline thought with a smile and watched as Francis moved to the bed in the corner.

She turned to the youngest Italian brother. He was watching everyone with a worried look on his face. Caroline's smile fell this was the first time she ever saw him not happy and it was scary. "Feli? are you okay?" She asked timidly. He jumped as if she scared him and turned towards her. "I'm fine Caroline. I'm just thinking." He put on a smile that looked forced. "Lets go heat up some leftover pasta for the others so that when they get up they can eat." Caroline nodded and followed Feliciano to the kitchen.

Keira watched the two walk away from the door. She sighed and sat up on the bed she had been laying on. Eve had stayed up keeping an eye out for the thing while they stayed in the cage. Caroline had tried to tell her that they were safe and that she needed to sleep top but Eve just shook her head no and told her to sleep. Keira had slept while Eve stayed up with the three men who were also trapped in the cage. Alfred was angry mumbling about locking them in there without the key while Gilbert and Francis had been talking to each other quietly.

Keira looked over and saw Eve fast asleep on her bed. Alfred was on the bed next to her and Gilbert was on the bed across from him, while Francis was on the bed farthest away. She got up and went to go find Matthew. She liked talking to Matthew, she was amazed by how much everyone else forgot him,even his she asked why the bear kept asking him who he was Matthew just shrugged. So when she saw the bear sitting alone on the table she decided to ask it.

"Mr. Kumajiro?" She asked, knowing fully well that the bear could talk. She had heard Matthew arguing with it before they left to go find Arthur Francis and Wang. The bear looked at her "Who are you?"

"I'm Keira. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yea I guess so." The little polar bear looked up at her. "What do you wanna ask?"

Keira gave a nervous laugh. "Umm. I know it's not really any of my business..but why is it that you ask Matthew who he is all the time? He told me before that he's been your owner for years."

The bear looked away from her and at his owner who was covering his brother with a blanket by the beds. "I guess," he looked back to the girl again." It's because I know everyone else forgets him. I don't want him to forget who he is and that he matters too, so I ask him who he is to remind him. He is just as important as everyone else but he doesn't see it. I want to at least help _him_ remember who he is."

Keira was shocked by this. "He's forgotten so much by everyone else...Has he ever forgotten who he was?"

Kumajiro scratched his ear. "There was one time when he was young. He was an emotional wreck but then me and his brother and Francis and Arthur hept telling him over and over. He finally got it one day and I've been asking him ever since."

Keira picked up the little bear and hugged him,tears threatining to fall."Don't quit asking him okay? I don't want him to forget who he is again."

"I won't but don't tell him why I ask, okay? I don't want him to stop answering can be our secret." The little bear climbed out of her hands and climbed onto her shoulders. "Okay I'll keep it a secret. I promised him I won't forget him either so we'll both help him remember." She smiled the added a question that appeared in her mind. "Wait..then why doesn't he remember your name?"

She saw the little bear shrug."I think it's just payback for me asking him who he is."

"Mr. Kumabiro?" Matthew was walking over to the girl and the bear. "Your not bugging Keira are you?"

The bear junped from Keira's shoulders and into Matthew's outstretched arms. "Who are you?"

"Im Matthew your why are you smiling like that?" The girl quickly hid her grin by putting a hand in front of her mouth.

"No reason." She removed her hand and looked at the pair. _If only Matthew knew how much some people actually cared for him, myself included-oh why did I just think that?,_She shook her head. "So you and Alfred are really brothers?" Matthew nodded." But how? If I'm not mistaken your Canadian and he is _clearly_ American." (Stereotypes..you gotta love them. Even oc's know them.)

"Well after we were born we were split up. Alfred was raised in America and I in Canada, well i lived with Alfred for a bit."

"I see.." Keira nodded thoughtfully.

"Yea my Papa had this huge house and I got to play in whatever room I wanted. I didn't really want to play in them though I always like to stay near Papa. I didn't really play with other kids either" He gave a short laugh." Believe it or not I was a lot quieter when I was a child than I am now. My Papa taught me a lot while I was growing up."

"Like what?" Keira asked.

He sighed in thought." There's a lot. He taught me French _the Language of Love. _He taught me how to dance, not like those new dances people do, like waltzing and other dances like that. He taught me how to use a rifle and how to hunt in the forest, like finding out how old tracks are and which where to set up a tree stand."

"That sounds fun."

"Yea it was, we had so much fun together when I was growing up. I never left his side really. I remember always falling asleep in his chair whenever he and his friends went out drinking. When he got home though he'd always come to where I was, he'd pick me up and set me in his lap then he'd rock me to sleep again. I loved being with Papa, it was the only time in my childhood I was truly happy."

Matthew's face fell. "But then he told me I had to go.."

"What?" Keira whispered confused.

"He said I had to go live with someone else,so I did." His voice sounded empty." My Papa sent me to live with the man who was taking care of Alfred. I wasn't exactly lonely anymore but I still felt forgotten. Don't get me wrong I love my brother, but he often went to play with the other children while I stayed at home. My new caretaker was often busy so he wasn't around that much, all I had was Kumadon." Keira put a hand on his shoulder. "I cried myself to sleep alot there, I'd often wish for my Papa to come and say 'Mattie come home' but he never did.

" Eventually I left and went to go live in my own house in Canada. Its really is a beautifull place in the Winter despite the cold. The sun makes the snow sparkle and the pine trees look pure white. In the spring all the baby animals come out to play. Baby moose are funny to watch because they can't stay upright all the time and stumbe and fall on their rear ends." Both laughed as they thought of the scenes Matthew described.

"Your Papa really does sound like a nice man. I'm sorry he told you to leave." she looked down away from him.

Matthew waved it off "Its fine. It's not like you could have done anything to change it."

"Well," Keira began," I would have been your friend so you weren't alone in your childhood."

"Really?" The Canadian asked, his violet eyes glinted in the light.

"Uh huh."

"H-hey Keira?" Th girl looked up at the now blushing Canadian. "Yes Matthew?" Matthew looked down at the floor. "What was_ your _childhood like? I mean we're gonna all need to get along right? I just figured we should all get to know each other more..." He trailed off.

Keira laughed." Its all right. Let me see. Well like Erica and Caroline and Eve I was-EEEEEP!" She squealed as someone grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Hey what are you two doing over here?" Gilbert bellowed.

"K-Keira was just telling me about her childhood so that we could all get along better!" He held up Kumajiro as a shield.

Gilbert laughed then ruffled Matthew's hair. "Calm down Mattie, put your weapon down. Why don't you bring her over here so she can share it with everybody else too? It'll help us get to know her better too." He grinned at Keira. "I'm sure she's pretty awesome."

"Okay." Both the two muttered as they walked with Gilbert to the table.

"Actually.." Gilbert said quietly, then shouted for everyone to come over to the table.

"What is it Gil?" Antonio questioned. He had dragged a swearing Lovino over and was now being punched in the shoulder. Keira watched in awe as he didn't even react to it.

Gilbert waited until everyone was over there, including the four who had been woken up for his announcement. "Man what's going on?" Alfred asked sleepily.

"These wonderful women," He ponted to Keira and her friends," are going to tell us about themselves so that we get to know them better. We all already know way to much about each other but not a thing about them and because I have the feeling that we'll all be stuck together for a bit longer. We're all going to listen because it's the awesome gentlemanly thing to do."

Wang raised his hand." Can we at leeast sit down,aru? It sounds like we'll be here a while."

Gilbert agreed and all seventeen of them sat in a large circle. Eve sat in between Keira and Alfred, Arthur naxt to him, then Suri, Antonio,Lovino,Feliciano, Caroline, Francis, Ivan, Wang, Kiku, Ludwig, Erica, Gilbert and then Matthew who sat next to Keira.

"So which one of you beautiful ladies will start?" Francis asked sniffing his rose.

Eve raised her hand. "I guess I will."

Everyone, Except Lovino who apparently didn't want to hear anything and was glaring at Antonio, looked towards her. "Well where do you guys want me to start?"

"Eve-san, maybe you should start with your childhood." Kiku offered.

"Okay then." Eve ran a hand through her hair, "Well I was born and raised in Golden Valley, Minnesota...

~~~End of the Chapter~~

Oh Alfred your gonna love this next chapter. See I told you the others would get a chance, It was Keira's turn and next it will be all of them and their little stories of the past. Ahh our wonderful nations are growing closer to the girls as they are forced to stay longer here are they not? Don't worry if it seems like their in the Saferoom alot, they will be leaving it soon, I just gotta find out a reason for _all_ of them to go.

Also I am sorry if it seems like i'm forgetting to put some character's in, but do you know how many people are running around this mansion?! 17! That's alot! Besides the story focuses mainly on the girls and their roles of helping the nations not really the nations themselves.

Hasta luego for now mi amigos~


	5. Backstories!

"Well I was born and raised in Golden Valley, Minnesota." Eve was begining to share her story with everyone else.

"Thats in _America._" Alfred put emphasis on the word as he directed it towards Arthur who scoffed and put his attention back on the girl.

Eve nodded. "Yes, it is. I lived on the outskirts of town, my parents didn't like living near a lot of people. Well I met Caroline when I was in Preschool and we've been friends ever since then. " Caroline smiled at her friend. Eve returned it. "I pretty much had one of those childhoods you see on TV. Nothing went wrong, the most trouble I'd been in was from trying to park my dads car...when I was seven." She hit Keira who had snickered quietly. "Hey, it looked easy at that age! Anyways everything was fine and dandy until my mom started going out with her friends everynight and she came home either really late or really early. One time my dad followed her," her voice dropped. "he came home alone and when I asked him where he went he told me to go to my room. I did. When my mom came home I heard them shouting at each other. Apparently she had been seeing someone else other than my dad. Then the next day she packed all of her clothes and left. She did it while we were sleeping so I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"My dad didn't say anything to me when I asked him where she went. He just told me to get ready for school and to pack my lunch. I went to school and told Caroline what happened. We were nine, mind you and we didn't know what was happening to them. Caroline offered for me to stay at her house so I called and asked my dad when he said yes I told him that her parents would drop me off later to get my clothes. Later when Carolines parents took me to my house my dad was acting weird. He came up to me and hugged me really tight saying he loved me over and over again. I remember he said 'your all I have now but don't worry I'll always be here for you." She stopped and wiped something from her eye. "When I came home the next day the door was cracked open. Caroline's dad was worried so he told me to stay in the car and he'd go check it out. He was in there for an hour and then the cops pulled up next to the car. The cops told me later that apparently after I left someone came into my house while my dad was sleeping. They shot my dad and took all the valuble stuff we had. "

Alfred put an arm around Eve. The other girls looked away, they had all heard Eve's past before.

"Eve, you don't have to go on if you don't want to." Francis offered but Eve shook her head.

"It's fine but after that the cops found my mom and I went to live with her. She didn't change at all and when I told her about my dad she went to her room for a whole day and didn't come out. Her boyfriend was really nice though and he sat with me while I cried. When my mom came out again she was smiling and she took me to the park. It was like she just cried all of her sadness away in one day then went back to her family. I've lived with them until two years ago and now I live in an apartment with my cat."

Feliciano raised his hand "What's your kitty's name?" Eve laughed before she answered "Wiggles. He's a very odd cat. " She put on a smile.

"I'm sorry about your dad Eve," Alfred was looking at the floor.

Eve waved it off. "It's fine Alfred. I got over it a while ago. That's just the first time I finally said the full story to anyone other than those four." She pointed to her friends. "Well now that my story is done who's next?"

Suri raised her hand "I'll do it." Everyone, including Lovino this time as he was interested in Eve's story halfway through, now turned to Suri. "Well, I was born in London." Arthur smirked at Alfred. "I lived with my parents there until my father got really sick. His family who had moved to America wanted to take care him and be with him so we moved in to the apartment, near his family's home. This was all when I was about thirteen so and was in the sixth grade so it was my first time going to middle school as well. That is the same school that Eve and Caroline went to. About halfway through my school year my father's sickness greatly worsened. He had some type of terminal illness- I can't pronounce the name- and his days were numbered. One day though when I came home from school my mother came up to me and held me close. She told me that my father had passed away that morning after I left for school. I cried and cried for days I'd often go outside into the hallway and just sit there and cry not caring what others thought as they passed me.

"Then one day someone actually stopped and asked me what was wrong." She looked over to Erica and gave a wide grin. "When I told her what had happened she gave me a hug and told me that she also had just lost someone. She told me that she had moved in with her Granndmother next door and that her name was Erica. We bonded and she helped me get over my father's death telling me that he'd be with me everyday from then we went to school a few days later Eve and Caroline came to talk to me and Erica we swapped stories and then when shy Keira came to our school we welcomed her into our little group. And now here we all are stuck in a mansion with a bloody psychotic monster trying to kill us."

"Have all of you had a parent pass on?" Antonio asked.

Caroline shook her head." No just three of us mine and Keira's parents are both still living."

"Well then what's your story Caroline?" Francis put his head on his hands.

"My story is pretty straight forward. I lived in Washington before we moved to Minnesota when I was three to live closer tp my mom's family. We've lived in the same house since then. I met Eve first in preschool. Then Erica and Suri when they moved to the middle school and later we met Keira. My parents let Eve live with us for a while till the cops found her mom and they were just always there whenever anyone needed a place to stay to get away from any hardships."

"Your mom and dad were like saviors when we needed them" Keira added. Caroline laughed "Yea I guess turn Keira."

Keira squeaked when everyone stared at her. "Um I moved to Minnesota when I was fourteen and met Eve, Caroline,Erica and Suri then we all became best friends. The end." Everyone looked at the girl. "What? My life hasn't been all that exciting till now and now it's just scary, not exciting."

"Okayyyy?" Gilbert carried out the word. "Well now it's Shewolf's turn." He pointed to Erica.

"Kay." Erica rubbed her temples." When I was thirteen my parents both died in a car crash. They were driving home and a drunk driver hit a semi in front of then and the semi stopped suddenly. It was winter and their was ice all over the road so when my dad hit the brakes the car kept going and hit the back of the truck causing them to die on impact. After that my Grandma offered to watch me and I went to live with her. She would tell me stories about her son, my dad, and about my grandpa everynight."

Feliciano raised his hand again. "Yes?" Erica asked somewhat worried.

"Will you sing us the pretty song about your Grandpapa?" Erica's face went red.

"uhhhhh..."

"Please Erica sing the song so we can hear it's beauty." Francis purred.

The Italian clapped his hands together and looked at her pleadingly. "Come on, please? I'll sing it with you if you want me to!"

"Um all right?" Erica grew brighter.

Feliciano clapped and cleared his throat waiting for Erica to start.

"If I die out her alone.

Promise me you'll take me home.

Bury me beneath the evergreen.

Where we used to lay and dream.

As the angels take me away.

Promise me

in your heart I'll stay"

It was silent as the two finished. Erica was tomato red as everyone stared at her. Antonio broke the silence for her, "What is it about?"

Erica sighed relieved to be talking again. " It's something my Grandpa sang to my Grandma before he went off to fight in World War Two."

Alfred raised his hand. "What was his name?"

"Eric Sanders"

"You were named after your _abuelo_?" Antonio asked. Erica nodded." Yes my parent's wanted it to be a surprise on whether they got a boy or a girl. They were hoping for a boy so they could name it after Grandpa but they got me instead and named me Eric_a._"

Ludwig who had been quiet the entire time now spoke in a low voice. "How exactly did he die?"

Erica noticed the far away gaze in his eyes. It reminded her of how Feliciano flinched when she told him that yesterday. "He went to go help a group of soldiers who fell in a hole. Then someone from the other side threw a grenade at everyone. He picked it up and jumped into the hole so that no one else would get hurt. He saved a whole troop of men but he died in doing so."

Everyone was silent. It was begining to grow awkward when finally Eve changed the topic " Hey now that we're all here together, what did you all find whike you were looking for the missing people?"

Alfred's head shot up and his mood instantly changed. "Oh, dud, it was crazy! Me, Francis, Gilbert and the girls were all thinking that we were gonna die there because no one was coming when all of a sudden we hear Arthur complaining about everything. I was like 'Artiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee!' and then we see everyone there except you three," He pointed at Suri, Caroline and Erica." So then Eve's all like 'where are the other three?' and Antonio says 'theyre in the saferoom' so then everyones asking us what happened and we are as tired as shit man let me tell ya-" He was interupted by Arthur.

"Well once we released them from the cage we looked around more and found a clock. " He saw Caroline, Erica and Suri give him a confused look. "When we find a clock we break it. After we break it the time flow is restored to that room and we can usually get cellphone service."

"And images." Feliciano put in. Arthur nodded and continued on "Yes and images or scenarios really. But after we break the clock we see them , well everyone there did except for Ludwig but we don't know why that is. We figure if we go around breaking all the clocks we'll be able to leave but we must find the key to the front door as well."

"Wait so if we break the clocks and find the key we can leave this hell hole?" Eve put a hand to her forehead. "Ahhh, but the key could be anywhere. We'll have to search this mansion up and down to find it. " She groaned and fell backwards.

Suri raised her hand and asked a question that had been floating in her mind. "Why cant you break the windows to escape?" Eve sat up again curious.

"The windows are impenetrable. We cant break or shatter them and we cant break the walls either." Wang sighed.

"You've tried?" Caroline asked.

Wang nodded. "Yes we've tried many times. We have been here a long time and we were ...desprate." An eery silence followed his words.

"What about Arthur's magic?"

A sigh cam from the Brit."All the magic with me can't break the door or windows."

"Wait you say all the magic you have _with_ you? Does that mean that you don't have it all?" Suri questioned curious on the topic.

"Yes. My magic is scattered about the mansion. We haven't found all of it but we have found enough so that I may help in battle."

"What happens when you get all of your magic back?" Erica had been quiet until now. Caroline noticed all the males in the room, excluding Arthur, either snickered quietly or smirked. Arthur's cheeks reddened and he turned away as he muttered quietly, " I-I become an a-angel."

Suri was intrigued. "An angel? I thought angels were what happened when people died."

The Brit turned to look at her. "It's one of the benifits to having magic, although you have to be extremely powerful to turn into one."

"It's still a mystery how he can turn into one." Alfred snickered quietly but stopped when he caught the glare Arthur was sending him.

"Ignoring the git's snide comment. You have to be extremely powerful to turn into an angel and when you do change it often fuels the magic your using."

"You also get to wear a pretty dress." Francis purred. Arthur's jumped to his feet and his face became red again but this time it was a darker shade." IT'S NOT A DRESS YOU FROG IT'S A TOGA AND IT'S VERY MANLY!" Suri couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face as he scolded the French man. His cheeks were growing redder and she could see the color begin to creep down the back of his neck.

"Arthur I'm sure you make the dress look very manly." Caroline teased. Arthur then began screaming in a different launguage. From what they could tell it must have been rarely used because none of them had any idea what it was but the men all sat with mouths agape at the man who now sounded like he was just blabbering loudly.

After an assumed string of insults Antonio jumped up and put his hands on Arthur's shoulders. He began speaking in what was apparently the same language towards the ranting English man. After a while of Antonio's soothing Arthur began to get more settled and eventually sat back down next to Suri.

"What kind of launguage was that?" Erica asked running over the languages she knew in her head. It wasn't German or Spanish and from what little Japanese it wasn't that either. French?

Feliciano laughed and waved his hand." It's uhh..just something we made up when we were kids."

"You've known each other that long?" Keira piped up.

Ludwig nodded. " Sometimes it feels like longer unfortunately."

"Hey West come on don't be mean!"

"I'm not mean I'm just telling the truth."

"No your being mean!"

Suri sighed and looked at her feet as everyone began arguing with the two. Arthur her friends and Lovino were the only ones not in the argument. She began thinking avout how she used magic in the cell earlier._I wonder if I can do it again. _She held her hand out and focused, trying to bring what she wanted into the world. "Come on.." Out of the corner of her eye she seen Arthur look towards her but ignored it. The air above her hand began to glow lightly but then faded as quickly as it came. She heard a chuckle next to her.

"Your concentrating to hard. You have to _feel _the magic. Let your emotions help you." He held out his own hand and Suri watched in amazement as he conjured a green ball of light from the air. He kept it their then looked towards Suri . "Try again"

So Suri did. She held out her hand, closed her eyes and let the buildup of feelings poor out of her. The fear she's had since she seen the monster and the anger and hatred she felt towards it. She heard Lovino gasp to her right and opened her eyes. Their floating just above her hand was a pure white ball of light. She watched as Arthur's little ball floated towards her tenetively like a scared animal then circled around her and flew back above Arthur's hand. "Now you just think what you want it to do." He said as the green light once again left it's perch and circled Suri.

Suri , now having an idea, thought towards the little ball. _Move._ The little ball moved slowly away from her hand and towards Arthur's. It nudged Arthur's light then flew quickly behind it's master. Arthur chuckled and looked towards his light. Suri watched as it started to strech and mold until a little green bunny (not flying mint bunny)fell from the air and onto the ground. It wiggled it's little nose at Suri then went behind her to jump at Suri's light. Suri laughed as the bunny ran from behind her with a white glowing kitten now following closely behind. The bunny raced to Arthur and hid in his lap, the kitten sat on the English man's knee in a crouching position. Arthur's bunny then jumped out of it's hole and raced through the room trying to find a place to hide.

It was useless though because the kitten was right on it's tail. The rabbit dived underneath Ivan's coat causing him to stop talking with the others and look behind him. he saw the white kitten dive beneath his coat and when he lifted it he was surprised to see a green bunny dart out from it's hiding place with a kitten following. Everyone stopped arguing and watched the two creatures chase each other around the room.

"Kitty~" Kiku and Feliciano said at the same time. Suri distracted by them looked towards the two causing the kitten to do the same. "Gotcha" she heard the Brit say as she looked back to see her kitten be pounced on by the bunny. The kitten then faded into the air and the bunny dropped to the floor once again.

"Bye bye kitty" Feliciano said sadly as he waved at the spot where the bunny was now alone.

Erica laughed. "That was pretty cool Suri. I bet if you keep practicing youll end up being pretty good at magic."

"Hopefully." Suri smiled as the green bunny hopped up to her. Everyone else had began talking again except for her and Arthur. When the bunny reached where she was sitting on her knees it stopped and looked towards Arthur, as if for encouragement. Suri didn't see Arthur move but she knew he told it something when the bunny lifted itself up onto her knees and curled itself up in a ball. "What did you tell it?" Suri began stroking the little creatures head.

Arthur shrugged. "It asked to be close to you and I told it to take the chance." His voice was soft and quiet, Suri noticed though that he was close enough to where she could hear him even through the bickering of everyone else. She glanced over and saw that they were sitting closer than they started and now their arms were touching. Suri blushed at the recogniction but Arthur didn't see it he was to busy stroking the bunny sleeping on her knees. Suri tried to get the blush from her face by trying to focus on the subject of the conversation growing in volume.

"Why don't we try to find these stupid clocks and break them all,aru?"

The Russian man was smiling at the Chinease "Because Wang we do not want to die. Have you forgotten about those thing lurking in the mansion?"

Wang opened his mouth to say something but reconsidered and closed it again.

"Ivan is right." Ludwig crossed his arms. "We need to be wary of that creature but we also need to restore the time flow here. It may be a key piece in our escape."

Alfred stood up."So let's split into groups and go halfsies on the mansion again."

"Halfsies?" Keira muttered quietly. Alfred continued" if one group break all the clocks they can in the top half of the house and the other the bottom half well get done in no time!And will be in big enough groups to where taking down that monster will be a breeze!" He shouted and fist pumped.

"I'd hate to say it but the git has a point." Keira looked over to see Arthur and Suri petting the green bunny from earlier. "If we split up we'll have a greater chance to getting out of here."

Antonio stood up and put a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "I agree with Al. We should split into groups."

"All who oppose the hero?" No one raised their hand. " All right so it's been decided! We'll split up into groups and then head out to smash some clocks. Group up team!"

Arthur sighed and walked over to stand by the American. The bunny dissapeared from Suri's lap as he walked away. Caroline saw a sad look past Suri's face but then it was soon erased by her being dragged backwards by Eve. "Come on mopey."

At the end of five minutes there were three groups. Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Ivan, Wang and Francis stood in a huddle. Kiku,Gilbert,Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio and Ludwig all stood together while Caroline and her friends all stood in between unsure of where to go.

Kiku noticed the awkward looks on the girls faces. "Would you like to stay here?" Eve shook her head, "no we wanna go but we just don't know who to go with."

The Japanese man tilted his head a little. "Do you not want to split up?" Eve now looked at the floor. "It's not like we don't trust you guys or anything but what if something happens?"

Antonio walked over and grinned at the girl. "Don't worry chica, we won't let anything happen to your friends." Eve nodded then turned to her friends. "Caroline you go with Kiku and Antonio, Erica you go with her. The other two will come with me with the others."

"Um how will we defend ourselves if the monster _does _show up?" Keira said loud enough just to be heard be everyone.

Alfred put a hand to his chin. "That's a good question. We don't exactly have spare weapons."

"Well Suri and I are covered. The only ones who really need a weapon are Caroline, Eve and Keira."

"We could make makeshift weapons?" Caroline threw in.

Suri who had had her eyes closed in deep thought suddenly shouted."Oh! I have an idea. What if we just make doubles of the weapons we aleady have?"

Everyone looked at her in confusion. Suri just sighed._ How do you not understand..._. "Arthur you come here. We're gonna see how well this turns out."

Everyone stood around Arthur and Suri as the girl began going over her plan.

~~Le end of the Chapter~~

*Hits head repeatedly against desk* I'm sorry...Shitty backstories, shitty ending.

Well moving on! Finally theyre out of the saferoom...well they're gonna be in the next chapter. They also get weapons so that theyre not all totally defenseless against the monster.

Review? Pwease?

Later!


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright lets do this!" Suri commanded as the circle of people around her dispersed. Arthur stood by her at the table. "Now who's offering their weapon? You'll also have to teach on of the three how to use it properly so youl have to be willing to spend a lot of time together." Suri saw Alfred grin widely for a second, he then hid it and strolled over to Eve, pulling out his gun.

Alfred tossed the gun in the air and caught it in one hand. "You wanna learn how to shoot a bad boy like this?" He held the revolver tauntingly. "Come on" he sang "You know you wanna~"

Eve laughed "Alright. Just be careful where your pointing that thing" Alfred grinned triumphently, then called over to Suri, "hey! Suri! I'm gonna teach Eve how to use a gun. What do you want me to do now?" Suri tapped her finger on the table next to her. "Put it on the table and after Caroline and Keira have someone to teach them then we'll start." _One down, two to go_ , Suri thought as she watched Alfred place his gun on the table. She looked over to where Matthew and Keira were having a conversation. She strained to hear what they were talking about.

"...looked very natural holding the bow. Have you used one before?" Matthew held the large bow forward. Keira took it and ran her hand over the wood.

"No I haven't. That was the first time I ever even held a bow. I would like to learn though." Suri saw Keira's cheeks redden slightly. "Would you be willing to teach me?"

The Candian laughed and held his hand out for the bow. "Keira I'd be honered to be your teacher." He and Keira went to place the bow on the table. Keira turned to Suri. "Are the other two done?"

Suri shook her head. "No, Caroline's having some trouble figuring out who to ask. Look." She she nodded he head towards Caroline who was in the middle of the room looking from one group to another. Both groups were talking and no one seemed to notice her.

"She looks confused." Matthew pointed out. His brother nodded. "Dude she just doesn't know who to ask. Hey! Kiku! Bring your group over here!" He yelled and Suri had to cover her ears he was so loud. "Dammit you git! Use an inside voice!" Arthur screeched just as loud as Alfred. _By the time we get out of here i'm going to be deaf, _Suri complained mentally.

The group Alfred called for walked ,except for Feli who skipped, over to the table. "Yes Alfred-san?" Kiku asked. Did he sound annoyed? "Dude since little Caroline there is going with you guys one of you should offer to teach her how to use a weapon." Alfred spoke now just a tad quieter as he nodded towards the girl.

Suri nodded as well then added. "Maybe Lovino? I noticed you have a gun and I don't think she'd like to use a whip and I don't really think _we _ would be safe if she had a sword." Lovino grumbled and pulled out his gun. "This is the potato bastard's gun, not mine. I'm just borrowing it so I don't have to fight barehanded." Feli bounded up to his brother, "Please Lovi~ pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea sepleasepleaseUpleasepleasep lea -"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I WILL SHOW HER JUST FUCKING SHUT UP!"

"Yay!" Feliciano grinned widely, apparently unphased of his brother's anger. "_Grazie fratello!" _He gave Lovino a quick hug then ran off towards Caroline.

Suri turned toward the older Italian who was placing the gun on the table. "Thank you Lovino." Lovino shrugged. "No fucking problem I guess."

Lovino jumped as Antonio put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Lovi your getting better at talking to peop-" He was cut off by the Italian kneeing him in the crotch.

"Don' . ." The Italian growled as Antonio fell over on the floor and curled into the fetal position.

The group near the table all simultaniously stepped back to avoid getting hit by Lovino. Feliciano came back holding Caroline by the hand. "Guys I brought her over now Suri and Arthur can copy the weapons."

Arthur sighed. "Feli, she didn't really need to be over here for us to do that. We could have done it without her being over here." Feli cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Nevermind Feli, just stand back. Suri if you'd like to begin?" Suri nodded and brought out a book from the inside of his jacket. There was nothing on the brown cover and it was torn on the corners from age. "Grimore." Arthur said catching Suri eyeing the book. "It helps with me with my magic. Here take my hand." He held his hand out and Suri took it in her own and she heard a quiet '_Legilimens'. _

She felt a presence in her mind, it was the same one that she had felt when they first came here and the same one that had screamed and caused her pain. _So it was him who screamed.._

_'Yes it was.' _Suri jumped at stared at the Englishman next to her. "Did you just-"

_'Yes.'_ He cut her off. _'The spell I used was a joining spell. It will join our magic and allow us to work on the same wavelength better.' _

_'Is that why I can hear you in my head?' _Suri didn't know if she wanted someone in her head,reading her thoughts, seeing all her memories.

_'Don't worry I won't snoop but everything you think about I'll be able to see. If there are things you don't wan't me to see then keep them in the back of your mind. Whatever you bring forward I can see as is with you to me.' _

"hey! are you two just gonna sit there and stare at the table or are you actually gonna do something?" Alfred demanded.

_'Hey Suri, would you like to try something fun?' _

Suri saw the thought he had along with his smirk. _'Alright tell me the word and I'll do it' _

_'Hoata. Don't hit him to hard though or we'll never hear the end of it.'_

Suri turned back to Alfred and threw her hand out while saying "Hoata." Alfred had just enough time to yell before he was knocked to the ground by a large white ball of magic. It wasn't strong enough to actually hurt him but Suri made it big enough to knock him down and stop him from being loud...for the moment.

_'Very good Suri. Your learning how to control your magic incredibly well.'_

_'Thank you.' _She couldn't help but keep the happy feeling leak into her thoughts.

Arthur laughed, _'I suppose we should get started on the spell now. The words to the spell are: Replicare haec tela. Got them?'_

Suri repeated the words in her mind a few times. _'Alright I'm ready.' _

Arthur nodded and opened his grimore, placing it on the palm of the hand not holding Suri's. _'Ready Suri?' _Suri squeezed his hand to answer.

_"Replicare haec tela" _They both said at the same time. A green and white light surrounded the weapons on the table. When the light faded away Suri gasped. There were now four guns, two quivers and two bows on the table instead of two guns, a quiver and a bow. _'Arthur we did it!'_

_'Yes Suri we did. I'm going to break the connection now okay?'_

Suri felt a little dissapointed at that but didn't let Arthur see. '_Alright' _ Suri's head felt strangly empty as Arthur's presence left. She sighed mentally.

Alfred was now back up and picked up his gun and it's replicate from the table. He handed the replicate to Eve. "Here you go Eve. Come on and I'll show you how to shoot it."

Arthur grabbed his shoulder. "Alfred you can do that on the way. Now that the girls have weapons we should set out to break the clocks so we can leave this bloody mansion." Alfred shrugged and went to wait by Wang,Ivan and the others.

Matthew picked up his bow and quiver and handed the others to Keira. She accepted them and they both silently went over to stand by their group.

"Here's your gun." Suri turned back to see Lovino handing Caroline a gun. Caroline took the weapon daintily and held it away from her. Gilbert laughed loudly, "Oi! Why are you holding it like that? It's just a gun." He took the gun and her hand and placed her fingers where they needed to go. "Kay just curl this finger around the trigger and put this one here and thats how you hold it when you want to shoot something. Don't pull that trigger though until you've got a good shot or else you might shoot someone you don't mean to. The safety's on right now though so you can put it away." Caroline nodded and slipped the gun into the waistband of her jeans placing her shirt over it so that the blue fabric hid the weapon from view.

"Alright everybody gather up!" Alfreds voice boomed over the others chatting and everyone stopped talking to huddle near him. "We're going to split into our groups now 'and go smash a few clocks we'll meet back here in an hour then-" He was cut off by Lovino, "Hey burger stuffer! Time's fucked up here how the hell are we supposed to tell time?"

"After we break the clock time usually turns normal Lovi" Antonio grinned.

"Yes you _idiota _I know that, but what if we break one and its been already past an hour? "

Alfred scratched his head in thought." Well then just break every single clock you can and if you get attacked and injured badly come back to the saferoom when we're done smashing we'll all meet here. Yes thats the plan! My team will take the bottom floors, Ludwig's will take the top. "Suri caught Gilbert glaring at his brother and Ludwig smirking back "Now let's move it people!" Alfred boomed as everyone started to huddle into their groups.

"Hey where's Shewolf?" Suri looked over from next to Ivan at Ludwig's group. Erica was indeed missing from the group . Suri felt panic rise in her as she looked around the room. There was no sign of her friend anywhere. Caroline ran to the bathroom and when she came out shaking her head Suri started to get frantic. She saw Ludwig was looking around as well, concern written on his face.

"You guys she's out here." Feliciano called from the stairs leading out of the saferoom. Suri went down along with fifteen other people. Erica was standing in front of the door that lead to the hallway. Her position was still it looked like she wasn't even breathing. Her head was tilted towards the wall to the left of her. "It keeps passing this room." Her voice was quiet. "It checks other rooms but not this one."

"How are you knowing this?" Ivan asked.

Erica answered without looking at him, "I can hear it. When it finds out the room is empty it slams the door, like how it just did to a door on the first floor. "

"West that's not fair I want cool hearing." Gilbert complained. Ludwig slapped the back of his head lightly.

"So it's on the first floor right now?" Suri asked her friend. The first floor one of the ones that her group has to check for clocks. Erica shrugged. "I don't know it doesnt really have a pattern or anything I heard the doors slamming fromm the fourth floor and then one from the second then the fourth again. It's like this thing teleports."

"Damn so we won't know where it is?" Alfred asked. Erica shook her head. "No so we have to be careful when we search."

"All right teams lets split up! Break all the clocks you can and then we'll meet back here! Go!" Alfred cheered as the two groups split up. Erica said a quick goodbye to her friends then ran to join Caroline and the rest of her group. Suri heard Keira whisper a quiet 'be safe' as the girls split up.

"Alfred where is it exactly that we are starting, aru?" Wang looked annoyed. They'd only been walking for ten minutes and Alfred had lead them to the entrence of the mansion. "This is where we started aand their are plenty of rooms we passed that could have been searched, aru."

"I wanted to start at the begining and work our way up." Wang dragged a hand down his face. "Your only taking up time we could have been using to destroy the clocks and go home,aru."

Ivan walked up behind Wang and patted his back. "there there Yao. We'll get home soon ,da?" He looked at Alfred for confirmation. Alfred struck a heroic pose, "Yes! The Hero will save you all!"

"We're doomed." Matthew murmured beside Keira causing her to laugh.

"Come on team lets look down here." Alfred lead them down the hall leading to the kitchen. "Kiku checked the kitchen before but I wanna check it just to make sure."

When they reached the kitchen Eve,Ivan and Alfred went to check the cupboards while Suri,Arthur,Keira and Matthew went to go check by the couches that were placed in the room. Eve was actually taking pictures with her camera more than she was searching. After removing the couch cushions Keira sighed. "This is where all of our trouble began." Suri ,who was on checking underneath Keira was examining, sat up brushing the dirt off of her shirt. "Well Keira, if we didn't come here we wouldn't have met Feli, Kiku and the others."

"Thats about the only good thing that happened here." Keira let the cushion fall onto the floor and threw its parter off the couch along with it. "I just want to get out of here." Keira was tired of being herre already she had only faced the monster once and then she didn't even fight it but her body felt tired and sore. It was like she had been running around all day.

"Don't worry Keira we'll get out of here soon, and maybe when we do you can come see my home oui?" a shiver went up her spine as Keira turned around to see a smiling Francis behind her. She was getting serious bad vibes from this guy and the way he was looking her up and down did not help any thing and why did he just lick his lips like that?

The French man stood there with his hands on his hips. "Well would you like to?"

_Justsaynojustsaynojustsaynoj ustsaynojustsayno. _"N-no." She mentally slapped herself for not being as firm as she thought in her head. Francis pouted, "aww why not? I wanted you and _mon petite _Mathieu to come stay for a while with me in Paris." This caught Keira's attention. "You live in Paris?" She asked astounded. She had always wanted to visit Paris, it was something she had been saving up for to do after college. Plane tickets cost a lot for someone who worked for minum wage in a bookstore, then there was finding a hotel or somewhere to stay not to mention money to eat there...

"Umm duh? Are you not hearing my wonderfully sexy French accent? The only place worthy for someone as lovely as myself would ever live would be 'The City of Love'"

"Francis! Quit harrasing people!" Arthur shrieked from the fireplace in front of the couches. Francis turned to him and immedietly started firing back. "I am not harrasing anyone! The only one I would ever harrass is you and that starts to get boring after a while!" He stopped over to the English man and the two immedietly started bickering.

"Who knew two people could fight this much?" Suri walked over to Keira's couch which she had replaced the cushions on. "Hey can you lift this up i want to make sure and I have nothing to use for a light." Keira nodded and did as she was asked. She kept the couch up while half of Suri dissappeared underneath it. "Did you find anything Suri?" Keira asked as her friend reappeared and she set the couch down.

"Nope nothing." She called over to Eve, "Hey! You guys find anything over there?"

"Not us,you?" Eve walked over with Ivan and Alfred following, her camera swaying as it as it swung on the strap around her neck. Keira shook her head. "Well Wang and Matthew went to go check the library they should be back any minute there they are!"Alfred said as the two returned.

Matthew walked over to them and pulled something out of his coat while Wang gave Alfred a full status report. "There was nothing there, aru, we did a whole search through and all there was in there was books. We did find this though. Its full of drawings though some of them are kind of freaky ,aru, but I think you need to look at it." Matthew held a little black leather book to Alfred. Alfred took it and opened the little leather strap the bound it shut. Keira watched his face fall as he flipped through the pages. "What the hell is this?" He closed the book and handed it to Eve who had her hand out for it. Keira and Suri peeked over her shoulder with Keira on the other side and Ivan looking over her head. Keira was completely appalled by what she saw.

There was picture after picture of destruction and blood. There where broken clocks, destroyed pianos, smeared hand prints, there was a page splattered with what Keira though was actual blood. This was only the first part of the book though the rest was filled with filled with figures, people who appeared to be thrown at odd angles, missing limbs and just plain out shredded. "Oh my god it's Ivan..." Eve whispered as she stopped on a page with a person leaning agzinst the wall. Keira couldn't tell it was Ivan untill she saw the scarf next to the figure. He was apperently bleeding heavily from a wound on his chest, a long scratch was on his forehead the blood covering one side of his face. The eye they could see was closed and Keira could only guess that he was dead in the picture.

She looked up at the Russian behind her. His face was emotionless and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Go on." He simply ordered. Eve turned the page and found another bloody scene. It was Francis,Antonio and Gilbert all laying on the floor. They each were hand in hand and bpth Antonio and Gilbert who were on the outsides had their heads turned towards Francis. They each suffered horrible wounds t their bodies and it was clear that they were dead. Eve turned the page again. This one had Wang an Kiku trhown against a wall in a slump. Dead. Eve turned the page again, Keira put a hand to her mouth as she looked at this page. This one was Matthew cut and slashed. But also dead. Eve turned the page again franticly. Alfred and Arthur. Dead. Next page. Lovino and Feliciano. Dead. Next page. Ludwig. Dead.

Keira began to fear for what she'd see on the next page and looked away. She heard a few pages turn." .Caroline." Eve sounded like she was going to scream.

"Keira.." She heard Suri whisper. Keira brought her eyes back to the page only to look away again. She only looked for two seconds but the image waas already burnt into her brain. It was her leaning with her back against a bookshelf. Her arm was shredded and the hip on the same side all the way up to her arm pit was scratched and bleeding. Her left eye was bandaged and the other was surprisingly open unlike the others she had seen. She was looking directly at them and in the picture she seemed to be crying. In the corner of the picture in familiar handwriting was the words 'they're all gone arent they? We'll find back. Save them.'

"what the Hell is going on here?" Eve question, more like demand at Alfred. Alfred put a hand to the back of his head and sighed. "We'll in order to know tht you kinda gotta know about us or rather what we are."

"What do you mean? Your a person right?" Suri questioned. Keira looked at the book again barely hearing their words. The style of the drawing the artist was something she had seen a lot. It was Erica's but there was no way she'd draw anything like this. Right? She took the book out of Eve's hands and slipped it into her back pocket.

"Well yea we're people but we're also more than that. I'd rather have everyone be here to explain it."

Eve looked confused but then sighed and started walking towards the hallway. "Fine then lets go find them. In order to work together we need to be on the same level. How do you expect us to get out of this pplace if we don't trust each other?" She walked out of the room only to come running back in moments later. Her face was set in pure fear as she ran into Alfred.

"What's wrong Eve?" He grabbed her shoulders and looked back towards the door to see a large grey thing walk into the room. "Oh it's this guy again?" He moved Eve behind him and got out his gun. "Wang, Francis, Arthur, Ivan, Matthew get out your weapons it came to find us."

The others stepped up behind Alfred and all got their weapons out and rushed the monster. Keira yelled as the monster threw Ivan to the ground and the monster yelled triumphently. She took out her bow and an arrow and notched it. Aiming for it's right eye she let the arrow loose. A smile spread across her lips as the arrow hit its target earning her a shriek from the monster.

All that smugness left when the monster picked up a couch and threw it at her. The last thing she heard was Matthew screaming her name before she blacked out into darkness.

~~End of the Chapter~~

Steve face off Round 2!

I think for my first Fanfic this is going pretty good.

Oh school how I hate the time you take up. I might not get to update as often as I'd like but I still will. Sorry about the wait for this chapter my computer has been deleting chunks of my documents for some reasing and it is not making a very happy me.

See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

"Antonio I swear to fucking hell if you do not shut up I will slit your throat with your damn battle axe." Erica sighed as she listened to the older Italian threaten the singing Spainiard. They had only been searching for ten minutes and already Lovino was threatning to kill Antonio.

"Hey why don't both of you shut it so the awesome me can think?" Gilbert seemed to be annoyed by it, as well as everybody else. Ludwig looked like he was about to explode and Feliciano even seemed a little ticked. Caroline though was just quietly petting the mochi that was occupying the corner of the room they had just thouroughly searched.

Erica ran a hand through her hair and sighed once again, "Well should we keep searching here or go to the other room?" They weren't having much luck here and the other room just contained the hole that they had agreed not to go down until this room was searched. Kiku had said that there was just a piano in there but that he still wanted to look through it. Erica caught a flicker a fear in his eyes when he said that and before she could ask on it he walked away from her.

"Yea lets just go to the other room." Ludwig stopped searching around the red armchair in the room. It was oddly placed and the bright red stuck out extremely with the beige walls and wooden flooring. "We already searched there and now we can check out where that hole leads to. Come on Feli, Caroline. " The two who were chattering near the mochi stood up and walked over to join the group.

As they exited the room and entered the hall Erica's hearing picked up again and she could have swore she heard a loud thud from the first floor. She shrugged it off though and figured it was Alfred being stupid or Ivan trying to kill someone again. It was funny to her how she felt like she knew these people forever when she actually only knew them for two days. She felt a strange sense of trust with them and if she had to she'd trust these people with her life.

"Well who's gonna jump through first?" Gilbert peered through the hole and holding the bird on his shoulder so it didn't fall through. It wasn't dark but it was a drop and all they could see was the white floor of the room about fifteen feet down. "I'd go but I don;t want to break my awesome face." He stood back up to his feet and looked at Antonio, who quickly shook his head no and Lovino just gave the albino a fierce look. "Come on West? Feli? Shewolf? Cara?"

Caroline looked at the man with her head tilted in confusion. "Cara?" The man just nodded and smirked, "yea it's your new awesome nickname. Pretty sweet right?" The girl just nodded and then shook her head. "Oh I don't want to go down though it looks like it'll -Erica what are you doing?" Caro;ine looked up at Erica who was now standing close to the edge of the hole.

"I'm jumping what does it look like?" And before she could object Erica jumped through the hole to the floor below. "SHIT!" She rubbed her ankle ruefully as the joint throbbed. She must have twisted when she was falling and the side of her foot hit the floor whan she landed. "Damn that hurt." She swore under her breath and stood up to put her weight on it. It hurt enough to make her wince but all in all she felt she'd be fine.

"Erica are you okay?" She could make out Caroline's worried face above her, she cupped her hsnds around her mouth and called back," yea I'm fine you guys can come down it's al clear." She stood back as they all jumped through the gap. First came Kiku who landed gracefully and didn't make more than a soft thud, then he was followed by Gilbert who landed on his butt, then Antonio who landed more or less on his feet. Lovino jumped down and then was used as a landing pillow by Feli and Caroline. Ludwig was the last to come through and he landed with a loud thud on the floor.

When everyone was safely down Erica surveyed the room. It was all white, the walls the floor and even the grand piano in the middle of the room. Erica felt the room go cold around her. "This is the piano from my dream..." Erica walked over and ran a finger on the keys and pressed one down. A loud note rung through the room and it sent shivers down her spine"...except it was painted red.."

"Erica are you okay?" Erica felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around to see Ludwig look at her with worry in his blue eyes. She waved it off and looked at the piano again. It looked so clean compared to the first time she'd seen , she could see that on the ivory keys were numbers in different colors Last time she'd seen the piano they were covered from sight in thick red blood."I don't think anything is in here and I don't feel right here I'm going to look down the hall." She rushed out of the room and into the hall way. She braced herself against the a wall and covered her face, "That was the most serious sense of deja vu I've ever had."

"Erica-san?"

Erica spun around to face Kiku behind her. He was in the door frame and for once Erica saw that his usual expression had changed into one of worry. "Are you okay? You rushed out of the room really fast and Ludwig sent me out here to console you." Erica debated on whether or not to tell him her dream, where she 'd seen his mangled bloody body on the piano. "You do realize that we all care. yes?" The brunnete was startled back into reality by his statement. "We may only have known you for what seems like a littleamount of time but your really not alone in this. None of you are, you and your friends have us to support you here and we will help you all we can."

_'Where did that come from?' _she was going to ask but the words switched when they came out."But we barely even know each other. Why do yo worry care for us so much?" She could see a brown curl behind him in the door way indicating that the conversioned was being listened in on by more than just them.

Kiku merely gave a small smile. "We know each other better than you think." Feli suddenly jumped out from next to the doorway" Ve~ We do know each other really well especially you and Lud-mmph!" The next thing he knew Feli was being tackled by a red faced Ludwig who was yelling in German while his brother was on the ground rolling and laughing.

Erica just ignored the pair though she was more curious about what Kiku had just said."What do you mean by that Kiku?" He merely gave her a small smile. "You will know in time, Erica-san." She was about to ask him another question when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned and looked into the worried brown eyes of Caroline.

" Lovino had finally tried to kill Antonio with his bare hands and was now strangling him on the ground. I don't know what to do Erica!" _Oh dear lord this is gonna be a long search. _

"Keira!" Eve had just seen her friend pass out right before he couch flew at her. At the height the couch was and from the force of the monster, if Keira hadn't passed out right then and there the couch would have taken her head off. Now running over to her friends body on the ground Eve felt adrenaline puping through her veins. Her head felt sort of tipsy and her legs and arms felt fuzzy. "Keira wake up" She slapped the side of her friends lightly. When that didn't work she decided to take the risk and slap her friend harder across the face. When she still didn't wake up she called Suri over.

"She's not awake?" Eve shook her head. "Keira!" Suri shook Keira's shoulders "Damn she's out like a light. Move her over here out of the way." Eve did as she was told and leaned her friend against the wall. Now that her friend was out of the way Eve turned to see how the others were doing. Wang was a blur of hands and feet , going so fast that it was hard to keep up with him. Ivan was hitting its legs repeatedly with his pipe. He had a smile on his face and looked thuroughly happy with what he was doing. Francis was slashing his sabre so fast that when he made a cut he could make three more before blood oozed out of the first. Alfred was standing back away from the fight along with Arthur and Matthew. They were trying to get a shot at the things head.

"I need it to stand still!" Alfred had a tight grip on his gun. Suri was next to him and Eve ran to his other side next to Matthew.

Eve looked over at Suri then to Arthur who was mumbling curses under his breath. " Suri, do you think you can slow it down for five seconds?" Suri nodded and started chanting something Eve couldn't understand . A white glow started to form around the monster and it's movement's became slower and slower. _One.._"Alfred Matthew shoot now!" _Two.. _Both brothers sighted their weapons aiming directly for it's fore head. _Three.. _A _twang _was heard as well as the sound of gunfire. _Four..._ The monster's movements sped up so quick no one even saw it. It threw it's arms out slashing Ivan and Francis. Wang jumped out of the way but ended up getting knocked over by Ivan who was backing away from the threat. With supernatural speed the creature ran over to the five raising it's claws ready to strike them down.

_Five..._

Eve closed her eyes readying herself for the pain to come.

It didn't.

Eve opened her eyes and saw the monster his hand, that had been ready to crush all of them, now clutching his bleeding throat. In between it's fingers was the shaft of an arrow. Eve turned around to see Keira, now fully awake, notching another arrow with the same speed that the monster was moving at. She heard the monster scream and felt its feet pounding behind her. She dived to the side along with Suri and watched from the floor as Keira let the arrow fly and land right in the center of the creatures grey forehead. The thing stopped and let out a bellow of pain and rage. It fell to it's knees and Eve could swear that she saw it getting transparent. "It's disappearing?" She questioned out loud as she confirmed that she could now see parts of the floor through the monster.

"Yea it usually does that when we kill it." Ivan came up next to her and she noticed his shoulder was bleeding. When she asked if he was okay he just waved it off. "Yea this is just a scratch,da? The real question to be asking is how did Keira move so fast." He turned towards Keira and Eve definetly did not like the look he had on his face. It was one of suspicion and the way he grinned just made it evil.

Keira, apparently oblivious to this look just looked confused. "I wasn't moving fast. You were all just moving really slow."

"So that thing...it slowed us all down?" Arthur picked himself up ffrom the floor and brushed off his uniform.

Keira nodded. "Yea, I passed out when that thing threw the couch at me and when I came to you were all moving really slow. You all returned to normal speed though after that thing dissapeared I bet it's what caused you to move that way."

"That's very strange." Francis ran a hand through his hair. " So this thing. It is controling time here?" The quesion was directed towards everyone but Alfred answered.

"It must be, thats why we have to break the clocks. maybe if we do it will lose it's abilty to control the time here and we can leave."

"well there is a clock in here. It's in the closet over there." Ivan pointed to a closet on the far side of the room. "How do you know that?" Eve questioned. "I can hear them I seem to be the only one though Now go get it so we can break it." Eve didn't like how he ordered her, she was no ones servent. Nevertheless, she walked over to the closet and opened its carved wooden doors, not caring to look at the patterns etched into the wood. It was empty except for a small wooden clock sitting on the hands on the clock were spinning at an unatural speed around the face of the clock. She picked it up and brought it back to the group. "How do we break it?" She handed the clock to Wang who turned it over in his hands.

"We smash it. Fast." Ivan looked irratated now Eve saw his hands twist on the pipe he was carrying. Not wanting to fuel any emotions he had Eve stepped out of the way and motioned for her friends to do the same. Wang put the clock on the floor and stepped backwards giving the Russian some room. Ivan lifted his pipe high above his head then brought it down on the clock smashing it into pieces.

"Thats all we gotta-" A bright light flew in front of Eve causing her vision to go black.

"Whoa this is awesome!" That sounded like...Eve. _How am I hearing my own voice? _Eve thought as a bright light eliminated the darkness. She looked around. It was the front of the mansion, her Erica, and Keira were standing in front of the door that the Eve watching knew was a trap. _Where are Suri and Caroline_? Eve watched the three go into the mansion. She heard a scream and then the image melted into another. It was the same place but only darker and now Keira and Eve were standing before her. She wanted to tell them to go back and not enter but it was too late and the door shut behind them. The scene changed again and this time it was Eve, Suri and Erica. '_Wait is it just showing me different groups?', _Eve watched as the trio went in and more images appeared. One after the other each group went in and eve was shown different pairings, each involving her. "I dont see the point of it doing that when I came with all of them." Eve said aloud and as soon as she did the scene change again.

"No we're not leaving you here!"

"Fine but at least let me hit it so we have time to run kay? Then I'll be right behind you I promise"

_'Hey I remember this..it was when we first saw that thing.' _Eve watched herself look at Erica and Suri with concern as the duo fought the monster. The Eve that was watching them all just sighed impatiently. She'd already been through this once why was she doing it again? Erica will dodge to the left aand Suri will jump back and Erica will yell-

"Now!"

"No!"

That was new. Eve turned her attention to where her mirror image was. _But before I just ran. I didn't protest. _Eve watched her self stand there as Caroline and Keira took off.

"Eve go!" Despite the growl in Erica's command the Eve just stood there defiantly. "Now!" Suri was getting angry now too and they both looked at her. "Move it!" The Eve watching was perplexed. This had never happened, she had run off with the other two. But as sure as she was Eve couldn't help but notice the strange snse that she had seen this before too. She faintly remembered seeing The looks that Erica and Suri both wore as they stood there demanding for her to leave. She also began to remember-

"Suri, Erica watch out!" Her thoughts were cut off by her own scream. The monster had taken advantege of the distraction Eve had caused and swept his monsterous claws at the two girls. They both took a hit and went flying into the hard brick of the fire place. Eve leapt over the couch to her friends now ignoring the threat that was the knelt down to her friends level and the transparent Eve knelt beside her and she immiedietly recoiled at what she saw.

Erica's head had hit the brick so hard that the back of her head must have cracked open an now the blood seeped out of her brunette covered skull. Her head lolled forward and Eve was sure she was dead because she wasn't moving at all even when the copy of Eve grabbed her hand and pinched it. Suri was alive but barely. She had been thrown with so much force that she was impaled on a metal poker that had been left on its rack while its twin was being used by Erica. The metal had impaled her chest and she was bleeding heavily from the wound. "Eve.." Suri's voice sounded like a hoarse whisper, "Should have ran like we ..said." Both Eve's had tears streaming down their faces, but the Eve who had had just arrived was the one who began apologizing pathetically. "I know I know, I'm sorry. Just stay with me kay? I'll find help. I'll go get Keira and Caroline just stay awake. Suri?" Her friend didnt say anything. "Suri?" Both Eve's jumped as another voice answered the silence.

"YoU…WOn't…ESc…aPe" The thing had gotten tired of waiting and now that their friend was dead Eve saw that he wanted to make one more kill. She watched as it walked slowly towards the girl who was now screaming and inching back towards the door. Eve felt a tugging sensation and heard a voice.

'_Eve'_ She couldn't leave she had to see what happened. The monster was now blocking the view of herself as the tugging got stronger. _"No! I have to stay and-" _She gasped as she heard a shrill scream, a tear and a crack. Then silence.

She felt a cold chill settle in her chest. As the monster tepped away Eve caught just a glimpse of the look alike's broken body on the floor. She had to force bile back down her throat as she saw the mangled corpse that had once been herself.

_'Eve' _The tugging used more force no but it wasn't necessary, Eve gave in to the pull and wished herself away from this room. She was slowly drifting away from this gruesome image and the monsters lingering words.

_'Eve...'_

_'Eve...wake up..'_

_'Is she okay?'_

_'She's not moving'_

She heard voices around her. It sounded like Keira and Suri.

"I will be getting her to move, da?" Eve's eyes opened wide at the Russian's words. She quickly sat up from where she was on the floor. Everyone was circled around her and Wang helped her up to her feet. "You passed out, aru. Whenever we break clocks we get see scenarios or visions. We should have told you that earlier, sorry about that. You konked out pretty hard though what did you see,aru?"

Eve told them of the images she saw play through her head, leaving out details on how her friends died. By the time she was finished everyone looked worried besides Keira and Suri.

"But that's not what happened though, you left with me and Caroline. Then we met Ludwig,Kiku and Gilbert. You didn't stay. " Keira looked around at the others but no one said anything. "Guys why aren't you freaking out? Didn't you guys see things like that too? I saw the same thing except it was me in Keira's place."

Arthur looked at Alfred gravely. "Should we tell them now? They have a right to know it hasn't only been us here for a while."

"Yea I know." Alfred hung his head then looked to everyone else. "Come on it's time we meet up with the other's we need to have an emegerency meeting _now_"

~~~~~~~End of the Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le short chapter is short. Sorry I felt bad about not having anything updated in a while that as soon as I got this done I posted it so it wouldn't be longer of a wait.

I am also having a writers block on how to get from here to another scene Please suggestions on what they do next? I could use an idea and maybe after I get one my mind will start rolling again . Also I'm going to have a poll on which Italy (Romano or Venezio) Caroline gets paired up with. At first it was North Italy then this random scene of her and Romano popped into my head and now I just cant decide.

Thanks for reading Chapter 8 coming out...eventually


	8. Chapter 8

Shiver here. ughhh I am not happy with the way All together is going right now. This story has been pretty much made up on the spot and I was thinking about re doing it like maybe starting all over. I want to make it thought out and planned ahead in advance, I also missed a lot of important stuff in the story so far and i want to change the plotline. I was wondering do the people who actually read 'All Together' think this would be a good idea? cuz i've already thought of a better plot line for it and I think things would flow along more smoothly in the new one. I'm just curious to know what you all think on whether i should or not. Tell me what you think

Thank you X3


End file.
